


Welcome to Earth 4

by staringatademigod



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Bottom Barry, Evil Barry Allen, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Top Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 30,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staringatademigod/pseuds/staringatademigod
Summary: Evil Barry x Reader imagines....most from Earth 4.All from my tumblr; enjoy, comment! :)





	1. Oh How The Mighty Have Fallen

a/n: yes i used a len quote bc im crying

 

Barry isn’t a good guy. Not after his parents were both killed. He’s seen too much pain, too much death as hero. They all tried to change his mind, make him go back to good, but there’s no hope. He’s a villain now and, boy, is it thrilling. It’s a shame how the mighty have fallen…

But the rush, the rush of a successful heist, is like heroin. Everytime he does it, it’s like a shock to his system and, you know what drugs do; he’s addicted.

He understands Snart’s morals now, why he’s a thief, a criminal. Barry takes what he wants. Nobody can stop him because they aren’t fast enough! He can have anything he can get his hands on. Which is virtually everything.

Stepping into the crisp winter air, he sees you walking aimlessly on the street. He snorts a little, eyes following you down an alley. “Oh, this is too easy!“ he chuckles to himself, fixing his gray fingerless gloves before flashing to the place. His shoulder leans on the brick wall as he crosses his arms over his tight black t-shirt. “Well, aren’t you a pretty little thing?” he purrs, looking you up and down.

You jump back a tad, clutching your old brown messenger bag strap. With wide eyes, you stare at the tall man; fingers twitching inside your white gloves. “The Flash.“ you breathe out, chest heaving up and down.

Uncrossing his arms, he smirks at you, tilting his head forward as his feet take slow steps. “So, you have heard of me? Smart and pretty. Quite the combo, I must admit.” he grins wickedly, grabbing your arms. “Hmm, I like you. You got that hope in your eyes. I had that too. I think we’re gonna get along.”

Wind whips around you and suddenly you’re in an abandoned place. It’s big, tall ceilings with no windows, a kitchen, which is a mess, and a king sized bed that seems to have been stolen. You pull your teal petticoat tightly around your body. “What are you gonna do with me?“ you gulp.

Barry sighs, sticking his hands in the back pockets of his dark skinny jeans, shrugging. “I was going to kill you, no lie. But…I’ll make a deal.” he pauses, eyes scanning your body as if he has x-ray vision. “ I won’t kill you, if you don’t leave.” he says smugly, running a hand through his fluffy brown hair. “And you can call me Barry, love. Do we have a deal?“ he condescends.

You know this is bad. Yet, you really don’t want to die. “Okay. On one condition.” you challenge, stepping closer to him. He raises an eyebrow. Were you seriously making demands? This is great. “You tell me what happened to you to cause you to be evil.“

He laughs darkly, smirking. “Watched my parents die. Twice.” he mutters, fighting back tears. “And my sisters fiance shot himself in front of me. All in all, the life of a hero isn’t a great one.“ he drawls, inspecting his nails.

“I’m sorry”

Biting his lip, he grabs your waist, pulling you to his chest. “That’s why when I saw you, I needed to have you.“ he purrs, pushing your hair out of your eyes. “I like being bad, baby. You’ll like it too, trust me.” Oh, how the mighty have fallen.


	2. So Cute Yet So Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have a normal 'hero/villain' relationship.

Landing on the ground, you peer from side to side, making sure any civilians are far away. Rolling your eyes, you shift your speckled brown wings downward, your pearl white boots crunching glass while you walk inside the museum. Crossing the room, you frown, seeing the tall man scrutinizing a necklace.

His back is to you but you know those black skinny jeans and that ass anywhere. “Stealing again, are we, Flash?” you grumble, flying towards him. The muscles in his back flex through his black shirt; his eyes focused on the item in front of him. “A necklace? Never pegged you as a jewelery type of guy.” you smirk, keeping an eye on the door.

He cracks a smile, plucking the golden necklace out of the glass box by phasing through it. He stands triumphantly, fixing his dark beanie on his head, so just a tuff of his light brown locks show. “Figured it be a nice present for you, darling. It’d look good on you, don’t you think?” he holds it up by his fingers for a moment. “Well, I gotta flash, Eagle.” he smirks smugly, throwing the necklace in the air before catching it in his gloved hand.

You put his hand on his chest, giving him a pointed stare. He rolls his eyes, leaning in to kiss you; you push him slightly. “Not so fast. B-Flash, hand over the necklace.” you order, holding your palm out. He ponders for a second before shaking his head. You sigh in annoyance, “You know I can’t hurt you-”

“Because you love me? Yes.” he grins, those green eyes lighting up with mischief. “So, you should just let me go…” he trails off, beginning to walk past you, only to get shoved backwards a tad. He sighs, pouting at you, “You’re no fun, honey.” he tsks, shaking his head and slumping his shoulders. It’s not fair that a criminal can be so cute yet so evil at the same time.

Taking the artifact from his hand, you flutter your wings behind you. “It’s kinda my job.” you shrug, hearing the sounds of police sirens echo through the city’s streets. Curling a hand in his shirt, you pull him close to you, placing a tender kiss to his lips. “Now get out of here before you get caught. I won’t be able to bail you out again. I may be a hero but there’s things I just can’t do.” you whisper, taking a step back.

Barry licks his lips, smiling coyly, strutting around you like a predator eyeing its prey. A shiver runs down your body when his mouth gets close to your ear. “I was trying to be romantic.“ he whispers, punctuating each syllable. “You know, guy meets girl, guy falls in love with girl, guy steals necklace for girl? That kinda thing.” he offers, pouting with his head tilted.

A snort comes out of you and you push him away. “Just go. We’ll talk about this later.“ you sigh, fingering through your hair.

Yellow lightning appears around his irises and he kisses you one last time before the police show up. “Bye baby!” he screams, voice echoing off the walls while he speeds away. You shake your head. This relationship is definitely not the normal hero/villain type.


	3. The 'L' Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry hates the 'L' word.

It’s been a little more than four months since Barry first met you. He hadn’t thought it was possible, but, he’s fallen in l…l…he fell for you. He refuses to say the forbidden ‘l’ word. He won’t say it. Ever. End of story. Stop trying to get him to say it. Geez.

Okay, okay, maybe he said it once. While you were asleep. After you guys fucked. But that’s besides the point. He huffs, his fingers gripping the white paper bag as he picks the lock on the door. Kicking it open, he frowns, not seeing you anywhere. “Babe, I’m home!” Silence. “I stole some food!” he adds, toing his converse off.

“What’ve I told you about stealing?!” you scold, shaking your head. You still dig into the Big Belly Burger bag, pulling out the food. He shrugs, snagging a fry. “No milkshake?” you pout, joking around.

Lightning flashes and he’s gone. “Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry? Oreo? Whatever this is?” he asks, setting various cups on the table. You give him a disappointed glare. He smirks, putting his hands in his tight black pants; his dark shirt half tucked in his studded belt. “What? Only the best for you.” he purrs, picking up the burger.

You try not to blush, taking one of the shakes, “Thanks Barr.” you say quietly, sipping the sweet treat. His heart hammers in his chest but he keeps cool, shrugging it off like nothing. “Why do you do things like this for me?” He acts as if he doesn’t have a clue to what you’re talking about, sipping his drink. “You know what I mean.” you roll your eyes, fixing your purple t-shirt that’s slipping off your shoulder.

Barry hums, licking his lips as he kicks his feet up on the table. He rests his arms behind his head, breathing out. “I… You’re very important.” To me. He doesn’t add that though. Instead, he flashes behind you with a cocky smile. “How about you and I plan a heist…in the bedroom? Right now.” he says seductively, moving your hair behind your ear.

Biting your lip, you spin in the chair, swallowing your drink. Barry’s green eyes are darker, more than usual, filled with lust. “Okay, but, you can’t flash away in the middle of it again. I know you’re evil, but that’s just rude.” you grumble, pulling your shirt over your head smoothly.

He watches you in slow motion, smirking to himself. He moans, “Oh, baby, you better be ready.” he mutters, zipping you to the bedroom and on the bed. With his knees on either side of you, he licks his lips. Maybe this is how he says the ‘l’ word. It’s different, but, you probably get the idea…he hopes.


	4. Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco thinks you and Barry have sexual tension...maybe you do.

WARNING: smut

 

Here you are again. Fighting against The Flash. Huffing out a sigh, you jut your hip out, crossing your arms over your chest. Barry wolf whistles, eyeing your body suit up and down with a hungry expression. His tongue hits the top of his mouth, making a clucking sound as he swaggers towards you.

“Well, well, well, don’t you look just delectable?” he mutters under his breath, fixing his red leather jacket over his tight white shirt. That’s new. It’s super hot on him…focus Y/N. “I gotta admit, seeing you in a skin tight suit? Highlight of my fucking day… Now, what does it take to get that-” he points at your outfit, “pretty little thing off you and on my floor?” he questions, coming closer and closer.

You breathe through your nose, nibbling on your lip. Slowly, you press two fingers to your ear, “Cisco, Cait? I’ll be back in a few hours. Don’t worry, I’ve got everything handled.” you say before turning your coms off, just in time to cut their protests short. “Why don’t you find out, Flash? Unless you’re too afraid to be with a hero.” you tease, knowing how to crawl under his skin and make him weak.

In a blink of an eye, your back lands harshly against a firm mattress, hands held high over your head. Barry towers over you, upper buttons of his white shirt popped off and stud belt unbuckled, “Mmm, I’m not afraid of anything, baby.” he purrs, fingers dancing on your curves; he smirks, “Are you afraid to fuck a villain, baby?” he questions, unlacing your suit with his speed. “I bet you’ve always wondered what it’d be like to fuck a villain. Well, today’s your lucky day, Banshee.” he drawls out, using your hero alias.

You whine, bucking your hips up while he slowly slides your costume off your body. He nips at your exposed breasts teasingly; you grip his styled brown hair. “If you’re gonna fuck me, do it already, Barry.” you groan out through gritted teeth. You’re desperate for him to just touch you; tired of playing this cat and mouse game and the ‘sexual tension’, as Cisco put it lightly, multiple times.

A cocky smirk tilts his the corner of lips and the next thing you know, your suit is on the floor, hopefully not ripped. “If you insist…” he grins, pulling his shirt so the buttons pop off, scattering across the room. He strips from his pants, “Maybe next time.” he nods, dropping the belt off the bed.

He lines up with your entrance, thrusting in without warning, making you gasp, scratching down his pale back. “Barry, Barry, Barry.” you repeat, holding in your screams, so you won’t break any glass. He just smirks, going at a superspeed; your whole body vibrates as you quickly hit your high.

Filling you, he lets out a heavy sigh, relaxing for a second before pulling out. His sweaty body flops next to yours. “Told you villains do it better, hottie.” he mutters, peeking at you. You sigh, blinking. Who knew villains fucked that good.


	5. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wants vengeance.

Nobody’s ever seen Barry like this; so distraught, so…angry. It’s completely terrifying. Caitlin doesn’t know whether to confront him about it or leave him alone. Luckily, Cisco makes the decision and visits him down in the pipeline.

He tries to have a cheerful face when he begins talking. “Hey man, I’m so sorry ab-“

“Don’t you dare say their names.” Barry spits, voice low and gravely. He doesn’t even look up from the spot on the floor. “Nobody say their names. Ever. Nobody deserves that.” This makes Cisco startle, curling in on himself. Geez, Barry doesn’t feel like Barry right now. He stands up, chest heaving in and out.“I’m done with this fucking bullshit!“ he swears; Caitlin jumps at his tone. Since when does Barry curse?

Trying not to sweat, Cisco looks at the red suit that’s griped tightly in the speedster’s hand. “What… do you mean by that?” he asks slowly, being careful of his words. Doesn’t want him to get angrier.

Barry laughs darkly and Cisco shrinks back a little, watching him walk back and forth. “They take everything from me.“ he says in a cheerful tone, “My mom, my dad, my wife, my daughter.” he lists, pausing to look the engineer dead in the eyes. “Now I’m going to take every. Last. Thing. From them in return. And nobody is going to stop me. Or I’ll kill them.“ he grunts, hands balling into fists.

Cisco gulps, “What about The Flash?” he questions hopefully; Barry couldn’t do that-wouldn’t do that to them, right? Maybe the speedster wasn’t too far gone? Maybe he would still be a hero? Maybe the pain wouldn’t be too much for him?

When the suit falls to the floor, all hope is gone.

Barry’s green eyes that once filled with light, are dark, like everything has been drained from him. And, perhaps it has been. “The Flash is a villain now. But I’ll let you keep the costume. Bye, Ramon.“ he smirks, flashing out of S.T.A.R Labs. Caitlin falls in her chair, covering her face with her hands. Cisco picks up the suit. All hope disappears.


	6. Whataya Want From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Cold captures your parents...

You can’t believe Captain Cold murdered your parents in front of you. Well, you could, but didn’t want to. Didn’t want to believe you couldn’t save them. You are supposed to be a hero. Your vibrant green costume makes it official, doesn’t it? You don’t know anymore. What did you even stand for now?

Taking the com out of your ear, you fling it into the field and break down in sobs. Both of your knees come into contact with the cold earth and you press your fists to your eyes, hair falling forward while you bend. A scream chokes you, sending your body into a harsh seizure. All you need is a second to breathe alone. You’re alone now.

A tsk noise springs from behind you, making you flinch, ready to fight again. If it’s Cold… “Woah, easy there, hot stuff.” The Flash. He has his hands wrapped around the edges of his black leather jacket, staring down at you with a smirk. “Saw what happened to your folks. Yikes.” he winces, squatting down next to you.

Shaking your head, you peer up at him through teary eyes. Why is he even here? You grit your teeth, fingernails digging into your palm. “Whataya want from me?” you spit, leaning back on your boots.

A coy grin stretches across his pink lips and he plays with his fingerless black gloves, not looking at you while he talks. “See, you and me are the same now, babydoll.” he explains, clapping his hands once, pointing his index finger at you. “All that rage? Anger that you’re feeling? Felt that when my parents were murdered.” he pauses, popping his lips. “That’s what happens with heroes, I guess. Glad I’m not one.” he muses, standing up and running a hand through his messy brown hair.

Licking your lower lip, you eye the silver chain from his belt; it clips to his black belt loop, swinging down his hip. “What do villains get?” you ask in a timid voice, cracking slightly. You don’t know what you’re doing, you only want the pain to stop. You feel electricity flowing through your veins, which is your power, and gulp.

He leans next to your face, giving you a good picture of his emerald orbs and scattered moles across his pale skin. “Everything.” he purrs in your ear, fingertips dancing from your shoulder down your arm. A shock goes through him but he doesn’t flinch one bit. “Join me.” he persuades, offering his hand out. You take it. He dries your tears with his thumb, “My babydoll.” You’re done being a hero.


	7. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tends to stay away from labels.

Barry is very mysterious. He never labels his relationships; especially the one with you. The two of you are in Saints and Sinners, sitting in a dark booth, the lights dimmed. Beer bottles are knocked over the table, dripping on the floor, droplet by droplet, making a puddle. Neither of you give a shit though.

Firm hands grip your waist, pushing you up against the wood wall like a picture frame. A whimper leaves your lips as Barry’s suck your neck, trailing open mouthed kisses to your jaw. You grab his light red button down, sneaking your fingers underneath the collar, outlining his jagged collar bone. 

“Mmm…Barry, what are we?” you mutter, loud enough for him to hear. His fluffy chestnut locks tickle your chin while he licks up your skin. You moan, but yank back on his shirt roughly. “Barry Allen, what are we?” you ask again, more sternly.

He licks his lips, eyes raking down your body ever so slowly. “Villains.” he smirks, knowing exactly what you are talking about. Instantly, his lips are on your neck, nipping at it harshly. You push his chest, making him growl. “Y/N.” he grumbles, scowling at you slightly; you raise an eyebrow. “You’re my baby.” he shrugs nonchalantly.

You push the back of your head against the wall. “What about girlfriend?” you huff, shutting your eyes.

His hands snake up your gray sweater, toying with the edge of your bra. He squints, tilting his head to the side, “What about it?” he drawls, the question slipping off his tongue as smooth as butter (and very sexy).

You groan in annoyance, “Am I your girlfriend or not, Barry?” you fume, gazing up at him; his silhouette outlined by the dusty lighting in here. It makes him look like a god. You try not to pay attention.

He cocks an eyebrow, leaning down so that his chest touches yours. Full eyelashes bat at you, “Do you want that, baby? Do you want to be The Flash’s girlfriend, baby? Partners in crime?” he hums; you nod, wrapping your hands around his neck and pulling him down. “Okay, babydoll.” That’s good enough, you suppose.


	8. He Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get captured and Barry's there in a flash.

It started out like any other day. Barry woke up, stole a few things, made a few new enemies, and went to go meet you. Except, when he flashed to the regular spot, clad in a new (stolen) jean jacket, he didn’t find you. Instead, he found a message carved into the side of the building. An address.

His jacket flaps around his waist and he spins, taking in his surroundings. Is it always an abandoned warehouse? Is it a villain thing? Should he know that as a villain? Is that one of the rules?

“Flash!“ a voice growls, causing Barry to whip around. His face drops. Zoom has your neck in his grip, blue glove squeezing. “Time to be a hero again.” he seethes. You gasp for air, gazing at the tall man beneath you.

His hands curl into fists, scowling up at the blue speedster. “Hunter,“ he warns, taking a threatening step, “You let her go right now before I get pissed.” he grunts. Hunter, Zoom, tightens his grip on your neck; you make a choking sound, clawing at his hand. Barry’s face darkens and lightning flashes around him. That’s it. He’s pissed.

With a loud scream, Barry races forward, pushing Hunter’s body to the concrete. You drop to the floor, grabbing your throat. Hunter groans as Flash punches him at supersonic speed. Again and again, like a punching bag. They disappear, leaving you gasping. Barry just saved you? Does he care about you?

“Babe, you okay?“ he breathes, cupping your bruised face.

After you catch your bearings, you rest your hand on top of his. “Yes. You saved me, Barr.” You nod, placing your forehead on his; he sighs in relief.

He grins a sad smile, brushing your damp hair out of your face, “I can’t lose the only thing I love.” he cries, forcing your lips on his. Huh, maybe he does care about something.


	9. Young God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut based on the song 'Young God' by Halsey

WARNING: Smut

 

You know that this should not be happening right now. You should not be in Barry’s safe house, underbeath him, panting heavy. But his hands, oh god, his hands groping your body, feels fantastic. It feels electric. Like this is the only way that you can survive.

That famous smirk tilts his lips, making you whimper. His tough palms caress your hips, holding them to the smokey gray bedspread. “Ooo, baby girl, don’t get caught on my edges…“ he whispers against your neck, feeling you grip his shoulder blades; legs wrapped around his ripped blue skinny jeans.

A staggered breath leaves you, eyes fluttering closed as he leans down to your exposed bottom. You love his touch more than you probably should.

His lips part, hot air hitting you as he speaks, “You know, I’m the king of everything…” he purs, licking a stripe your pussy. You buck your hips; he pushes them back down, “And my tongue is a weapon.“ he snickers.

You whine, running your hands up his toned chest, “Barry, please.” you beg, tugging on his honey brown strands of hair. You need him. He’s teasing you so much, it’s not fair.

His tongue plunges in you, making you gasp and pull harder. He wiggles his legs over your knees, hand flat against your stomach, rubbing circles, looking at you, green eyes full of lust. “Baby girl,“ his tongue slowly swipes his lower lip, cleaning the juices from you off. “If you wanna go to heaven…” he trails off.

Through half lidded eyes, you watch him stand up on his knees, hand trickling from his neck, down his abs, stopping at his belt. “Then you should fuck me tonight.“ He flicks the belt off, popping the button to his jeans ever so slowly, and unzips the zipper.

You bite your lip, “Y-yes…”

Groaning, you pull his black boxers down his thighs, giving him a pleading look. Barry cups your face, “Ooo, baby girl, we’re gonna be legends.” he moans, sinking into you. You scream, scratching his bare back with your fingernails. As he thrusts, you can only think one thing; Barry feels like a young god.


	10. Types of Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all villains are the same.

You need this file to hold against her. That way you’ll have the upper hand and leverage. Everything is planned precisely, to the T. Well, almost everything. What you didn’t plan on is another villain doing the same job as you are. That fucks up the whole plan.

All you are in here for is that file, that one damn vanilla folder. The one in the guy’s sticky fingers. His long, gloveless, sticky fingers. You unwrap your gold bracelet from your wrist, morphing it into a whip. “Look, I don’t want any trouble. Give me the folder.“ you order, holding your palm out.

The tall man leans his upper body on the metal filing cabinet, crossing his ankles. He hums through his nose, “Hmm… No can do, honey. See, ‘cause I need this for another heist I’m planning, so that’s not gonna work out.” he fake winces, chuckling quietly, fanning the folder at you playfully.

You squint your eyes, scrutinizing his pale complexion; he is really pretty, with his tiny moles and upturned nose… ok, stop. Trashing your whip, you twirl it around your wrist, pouting at the man. “But I really need this file. I’m sure you understand.“ You sway your hips, walking up to him and grabbing his dark hoodie.

He trails his eyes down your daffodil colored suit, a smirk teasing his lips. Oh, Barry likes you. “How ‘bout a deal, sweetcheeks?” he suggests, voice low and gravely. Interested, you raise an eyebrow, urging him to continue. “I let you take the file,“ he dangles the folder in front of you, snapping it above his head when you try to snatch it. “IF,” he seethes, “you let me borrow it tomorrow.“

Wow, that is a good deal. Biting your lip, you glance around the dark room, squinting at the light peeking through the dusty blinds. “Tick, tick, tick, doll.” he tsks, scuffing his maroon converse against the faded blue diamond carpet. “Look, I really don’t want to kill anyone…Tonight. So, if you could hurry, before the cops-“

“Deal. Now give me the folder!” you screech, ripping it out of his hands.

He just smirks down at you, watching you run towards the door. Fluffing his hair, he stands up, straightening his back. “Where are you gonna be?“ he quips, already guessing the answer.

Now it’s your turn to smirk, “Well, you’re gonna have to figure that out, sweetcheeks.” you mock, disappearing with a wink.

Barry wolf whistles, flashing out of there. The next day, he finds you and the folder in Saints and Sinners.


	11. Their Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a makeshift Christmas.

You got a tree for the safe house, much to Barry’s dismay. When the pine tree came through the door, with you followed behind, duffel bag strapped over your shoulder, the villain peers over the glossy magazine. His potion remains intact; one leg slung across the other, upper back resting against the wood bedframe.

He slams the magazine closed, flinging it onto the bed. His eyebrow arches, watching you hoist up the tall Christmas tree, and he fixes his black and red checkered shirt, pulling it down his abs. “Uh, what the fuck is that?“ he grunts, scowling at the inanimate object.

Pushing it up, you let go, grinning at him. Your cream cardigan tangles in a branch and you frown, tugging on it gently. “It’s a-” you yank on the fabric, stumbling slightly as it breaks free. “Christmas tree.” you finish, placing the purple duffle bag down carefully. “I got it for us!” you exclaim, crouching in your snow boots, unzipping the bag full of goodies.

Huffing overdramatically, Barry heaves himself to the edge of the bed by his forearms. His black combat boots hits the concrete floor with a thud. “You rob The Christmas Tree Shop?” he jokes, eyeing the bag and pouting. That’s like insulting him; you going on heists alone. Flexing his long fingers, he leans back; supporting himself on his elbows.

A smirk graces your lips while you pull out a ruby red headband that has a small Santa hat sewed on top. Standing up, you strut over to the villain, playing with the accessory. His bright green eyes squint at you, challenging you silently. “No! Well, kinda. I stole decorations… And you are going to help me decorate in here.” you quickly put the headband on his fluffy bedhead.

Scowling, the speedster shakes, “Don’t think so, babe.” he grumbles, beginning to peal the hat off his hair. Suddenly, he stops, noticing the broken look on your face. Oh, if he wasn’t so weak when it comes to you. “Fine.” he sighs, defeated; his arm drops to the bed. “I’ll watch you decorate, how ‘bout that? Even put the star on top, okay?” he whispers.

You shrug, “Okay.” you grin, going to the bag filled with ornaments. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Barry laying on his side; one hand pressed to his pale cheek, causing his nose to scrunch. As you pick up a silver glitter glass ornament, quiet hums invades your ears. “Oh, I get Christmas music too? Awesome.” you grin, spreading the branches apart.

The humming stops and you try not to frown. The green eyed man lets a breath out. “Got any requests?“ he mutters under his breath. You knew he wasn’t a grinch. Before you can answer, he starts to hum a beat. “Last Christmas… I gave you my heart…”

“But the very next day…You gave it away…“ you harmonize, peering over your shoulder.

He smirks, toying with the edge of his shirt, “This year…To save me from tears…I’ll give it to someone special…” he elongates the last word, licking his lips. This song is filled with truth, but Barry won’t let you know. At least, not yet. Maybe next Christmas. Maybe.


	12. Wipe Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry knows when you're upset.

Even though Barry is evil, doesn’t mean he’s heartless, despite what people say. He’s not blind either. For the past week and a half, he’s been noticing your sudden mood change. Where you were once sarcastic and always ready for a good heist, now are miserable and have a lack to do anything.

Also, you are more distant, icy. Finally one night, he decides to confront you. His ripped gray Rolling Stones tank top makes for a good pillow for you. His fingertips drag up and down your arm slowly, comforting you. He’s about to say something, until he notices your teardrops soaking through his tank. Okay, now he knows something isn’t right.

You roll away, sobbing silently and curling into yourself. He props himself up on his elbow, ear touching his shoulder. “Hey you…” he mutters, “Babydoll…” he scratches your arm, frowning. He didn’t like that you had to turn away from him to cry. “You know you can let me embrace you?” he whispers, not knowing what to say.

It’s silent for a moment. Until you curl into his chest. He’s startled at first, eyes wide and body firm. He slowly pats your hair, wrapping his arm around your waist. “You need to breathe; it’ll be okay. I’m here, babydoll, I’m here.” he comforts, rubbing your back as sobs rack your body, shaking and screaming.

This goes on for about ten minutes. Barry stays in that potion, listening as you explain what’s wrong. He listens to your depression and your hopeless thoughts, frowning. He saves his words until you become weary and weak, growing tired as the night appears.

“Hey, I know I made you feel this way and…” he pauses, noticing your eyes drooping. Your face looks exhausted; bags under your Y/C/E orbs, cheeks flushed, stained tear streaks on them. “I’m here to wipe your eyes, baby…” he says in a hushed voice, lulling you to sleep accidently. But you need it.

Through the dim lighting, Barry pushes your hair off your forehead, letting him see your face. Before you completely doze off, you feel his thumb brush across your cheek, drying your tears away. “I’ll keep you safe…”


	13. Um....... What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Joker and Harley Quinn...

You and Barry are a match made in heaven. Okay, maybe not heaven, but you are quite the pair. Ever since The Flash went rogue, you have been by his side, planning heists and stealing precious items. What was really fun though, what really peaks your interest, is robbing banks.

Laughter fills the steel vault as Barry shoves the stacks of money in the duffel bags. “Babydoll, you need to be quiet! The cops are outside!“ he chokes on his chuckles, shaking his head; the longer than usual brown hair flopping. He hands you bag, scruff outlining his sick grin.

Peeking inside, you giggle, zipping up the cash. You beam at him, jumping slightly in excitement. “Shoot, we’re gonna be rich!” you rejoice, voice higher than it normally is. Tossing the bag over your shoulder, you adjust your tight half red/half black crop top, noticing that a cop has been watching you the whole time. “Aw, Big B, we gotta peeper!“ you pout at Barry, pointing across the room.

“Oh, oh, that won’t do…” Barry snarls, scratching his scruff slowly. “That won’t do…” His red boots click on the tile of the bank’s main area, sashaying towards the cop holding a gun. “Joe! Fancy meeting you here! Did you meet my babydoll yet?“ he ponders in a sultry tone, raising an eyebrow.

You step forward, slinging a leather clad arm over his broad chest, balling his dark green cotton sweater in your fists. “Who’s this, puddin’?” you purr in his ear, pressing your chest to his back. Barry muscles relax, feeling your body against his. Damn, he loves feeling your body on his so much.

The man stares at the two of you, tears brimming his dark brown eyes. He raises a hand to his ear, pressing the small com with his pointer finger. “Cisco, are you getting all this?“ he quivers, focus never leaving Barry’s smug face. He notices the makings of a goatee beginning to form and the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. 

“Holy shit, is that Barry?” Cisco shouts, scrutinizing the computer screen with a lollipop in his lips. “It is! Caitlin! It’s - what the fuck!“ he gulps, enhancing the audio while Caitlin gasps.

Barry laughs evilly, bending over and grabbing the bag. He peers at you, hand flying towards the man, “Babydoll, meet my foster father, Joe. Joe, meet my…Babydoll, Y/N.” You wave at Joe, giving him a deceitful smile. “I’d love to stay and chat, but-“ he pauses, letting you push his hair back from his forehead. “Need to run.” he winks, hoisting your legs up his waist.

Meanwhile, at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco gazes at Caitlin while a flash of lightning appears. “Um…What just happened here?“ Caitlin mutters.

“Classic case of the famous Joker and Harley Quinn.”


	14. Not A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't call Barry a hero.

You screw your eyes shut as the guy snickers at you, mocking your motor tics. He makes noises in your face and you blink rapidly, trying to get away. “Hey, Jackass, leave my girl alone.” A voice growls, causing the sleazy guy to peer around. “Talkin’ to you, buddy.” Barry smirks, popping up behind the guy.

Realizing who Barry is, the man lets go of your midnight blue cotton jacket. Before he is able to muster up a sarcastic response, he’s knocked to the ground by a swift punch. The lanky man stands over the dirtbag, cracking his knuckles. “Don’t you know it isn’t-” he squats down, gray flannel poofing up, “polite-” he slams his fist into the guy’s jaw, “to mock people over something they can’t control?”

After a minute of beating up the asshole, your boyfriend gets thrown back. Another guy, one wearing a bulky parka with a fluffy hood, pins him against the wall. “Flash. I knew it. I should have known it was you.” the hero rolls his blue eyes. Barry struggles in his grip, trying to get away, only to be shoved back harshly.

Holding your hand out, you try to speak, but another sound leaves you, making you blush. A cough comes from the light brown haired man. “You know, Citizen Cold,” he seethes, craning his neck forward, eyes squinted, “I was protecting my fucking girlfriend from being harassed. Guy was mocking her. I had to set him straight. Surely you understand?” he grumbles, attempting to leave again. The hero pushes him forcefully. “Ow.” he sneers.

“Likely story, Flash-”

“It’s true!” Barry whines, gazing over at you. His frown turns into a smirk, making heart eyes at you. Of course he’d flirt with you while in the hands of a hero. “Right, baby?” he whispers; you nod your head when Citizen Cold turns to you, unwilling to speak. “See? Told you! Just being a…good boyfriend! Now let me go before I vibrate you into cardiac arrest!” he threatens, shaking out of the hero’s clutch.

He flashes away, grabbing you in the process. The familiar feel of wind hits your face and you sense your clothes starting to smoke, but Barry stops running before they catch fire. You hug his waist, even though he’s not one for hugs, “Thank you…Hero.” you joke, knowing how he hates getting called that.

Rolling his eyes, he strokes your hair, bowing down. “Not a hero…” he mumbles, dropping a kiss on the top of your head. “Just a protective boyfriend.” he huffs, rubbing your lower back with his gloved palm. He isn’t a hero.


	15. I Don't Believe It's True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry sees you get hurt and flashes to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Barry twirls a fry around, sticking it in his mouth, but doesn’t bite it. The fry hangs in between his plush pink lips and he watches the TV screen. The footage was from an hour and a half ago. When he sees the meta throw you against the wall, his chest concaves with guilt. He knew he should have agreed to help you. It was just because you are a hero. He doesn’t want to be a hero. He doesn’t want to be hurt either.

The crispy fry is abandoned as he runs to S.T.A.R. Labs; his black and white checkered slip on Vans smoking. He doesn’t give a shit, stomping through the curved hallway with a look of disgust. “Where is she?!” he demands, pointing at the ground as soon as he enters the cortex. Caitlin squeaks, eyes glancing to the room on the left; he sees you through the glass window.

His black sweater leaves a trail of smoke behind him while his white ripped skinny jeans carry him to you. Bruises cover your face and the golden suit is gashed with knife marks. Barry frowns, knuckles leaning on the white bedsheets. “Why is she not healing?” he says quietly, voice filled with anger. Both remain silent. “Why is she not healing?!” he repeats louder.

“She is. It’s just taking more time because of the meta’s abilities. Her body is both trying to adapt to his toxins and the physical injuries.” Caitlin explains, gesturing with her hands, tugging her lower lip in between her teeth. She is kind of scared of Barry in this state. “She should be waking up in an hour or so.” she offers hopefully.

Barry keeps his mossy green eyes locked on your body. He squats; ass almost touching the floor and shoes slipping off his heels. His arms rests on the bed, propping his chin up. “I’m staying until she wakes up. Deal with it.” he mutters in a curt tone. Cisco raises his arms, turning to Caitlin and mouthing ‘wow’, sitting down.

Caitlin purses her lips, stepping closer to the speedster, she bends her upper body. Should she say something? “Um, Barry, she is going to be okay. You know that, right?” All she gets in response is a grunt. “Why…are you here?” she questions, taking the words one at a time.

“None of your damn buisness, Snow.” he snares, his back muscles flexing.

They decide to leave the villain alone. For the next hour and a half, he doesn’t move an inch. Occasionally, he fixes his red Neff beanie and stands, squatting back down. That’s it. Cisco thinks it’s weird. “He’s gotta have an ulterior motive, something…” the engineer whispers to the doctor; she shrugs.

An extremely loud groan escapes your mouth as you feel the pain in your entire body. Barry’s feet shift in his Vans while he readjusts his potion. “Gee, leave you alone for an hour and you almost die on me.” he scoffs, making you smile. “Next time you’ll have help from a villain… Can’t have the hero fail, right?” he mumbles, nibbling on his lip.

“You came… to check on me… Aw, you do care!” you coo, fixing the tuff of hair from his beanie carefully. He merely rolls his eyes. Cares is a strong word, he would say.


	16. Two Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Barry you're pregnant.

It’s positive. Oh my god, it’s positive. The tiny stick cradles in your hand as you stare at it in shock. You’re pregnant. With Barry’s baby. The man you have been fucking around with for the past months. What are you going to do? How will he even react?

There’s no use use in hiding it. You can’t even if you tried. The door slams closed, Barry’s black vans dropping on the floor, making an echo. “Babydoll, your man is home! Got you some…thing.” He smirks, bare feet padding on the shaggy off-white carpet, hands behind him.

Thinking fast, you hide the stick in the cabinet, standing in front of it. You smile up at him, fingers toying with the brass handle. His mossy green eyes squint and he stalks towards you, hands landing on the white stone, caging you in. He frowns, looking you up and down; you peck his lips, urging him to make out with you.

His eyes close and he pulls away, lower lip lingering on yours. You know he knows. “What’s up, babydoll? Mmm, what’s wrong?” He hums, lanky index finger dragging along your jaw, the glint in his orbs causing you to sigh. “I asked you a question, babe,” he mutters.

“I’m pregnant!” you sputter, widening your eyes at him. A deep breath escapes you and you avert your gaze at him.

Throwing the silver box on the bathroom counter, it slides, hitting the wall. Barry cups your chin between his pointer finger and thumb, turning your face upward. “It’s mine?” He stares at you intensely; you nod. “And how long, baby, has there been another baby?” he quips, leaning on his other hand as his lips twitch into a smile. Though Barry wouldn’t admit it, he was planning on having a child with you.

Your soft green sleep shirt falls off your shoulder as you run your hands up his bare arms. “Two weeks,” you mumble, “I think.”

Barry hums, grabbing your waist, pushing your shirt up your stomach. Ten long, pale fingers sprawl against your skin. “Now I have two babies to steal for,” he chuckles, lips ghosting your cheek. A baby means Barry has to protect you at all costs.

 

*YEAR LATER*

 

Waking up from your blissful sleep, you rub your blurry eyes, noticing the empty crib next to the bed. Holy fuck, where’s the baby?! Jumping from the plush bed, you race around the safe house, hyperventilating. How could this happen? You would have woke up if any of Barry’s enemies broken in…right?

Just as you’re about to call your boyfriend, you hear quiet ‘shh’s come from the little kitchen; you decide to check it out. Sneaking in, you see Barry’s back muscles flex underneath his ratty ripped charcoal band tee, a dirty white rag draped over his shoulder. He rocks back and forth, the silver basketball shorts waving against his hairy legs.

The knob on the stove clicks to a lower setting and water drips off the plastic baby bottle as he plucks it from the pot. Barry pats your daughter’s back softly before readjusting her in his arms, so her head rests on his upper elbow. He chuckles, placing the bottle between her small lips and tilting it gently. “You know, you’re pretty fucking cute.” he hums, bending his neck, his breath ghosting her head.

Swaying, he shuffles to the round table, toeing the chair out and sitting down. As Ellie guzzles the formula, you lean against the wall, smiling. “Here cupcake, you can help daddy plan his heist.” Barry whispers, rolling the blueprint out, eyes scrutinizing the exits. His hand returns to the bottle, tipping it up again.

“Hmm…what should I steal, buttercup? Other than you from your mom.” he snorts, peeking at the tiny baby in his arms. A strand of his messy brown hair dangles in between his bushy eyebrows; Ellie’s lip quivers at the loss of milk, wails on their way. “Hey, hey, don’t you dare cry when you’re with daddy.” he pouts, setting the bottle down. His rough hands grab her fuzzy violet onesie, positioning her on his shoulder to pat her back. “Mmm, okay, let’s see what to get for mommy… How’s about a diamond?” he smirks at her, “Yeah, I like that too…let’s see where it is…”

Rubbing your eyes, you step into the kitchen, crossing your arms over your flowy red top. “Barr, it’s too early to be evil. Come back to bed. I’m cold.” you whine, standing next to him, looking sleep deprived. Carding your fingers through his brunette locks, he sighs, leaning into your touch, loving the feeling.

He cradles Y/D/N in his hands, standing up, “As you wish, babydoll.” he smirks, bending to peck your lips. You wrap your arms around his thin waist, going back to the bedroom. “We make cute kids, don’t we?” he quips, stomach pressed to the tan bar of the crib while he lays his daughter down, pulling the yellow blanket over her.

“We’re not having more.” you shoot the idea down, feeling Barry’s chest against your back.

His arms scoop you up and he kisses your neck. “Not yet.” he purrs.


	17. Wonder Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disney Hercules AU

You hold your sword up high, eyeing the blue beast that has the man in his clutch. The lanky man glares at you, palms pressed to the monsters fist. “Look, I’m a damsel,” he scoffs, “I’m in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day.” His voice dripping with sarcasm as he salutes at you.

When you look back at Cisco, he shrugs, waving his hand. Gulping, you turn towards the monster, only to get smacked, landing in the water with a splash. Cisco cringes, watching your weapon fly into the pond, sinking to the bottom. The monster cackles wickedly, starting to crush the man. “Y/N! Use your head!” your mentor shouts, cupping his tan hands around his mouth.

Slowly, you stand up, adjusting your brown and gold uniform on your body properly. Use your head. That’s what you do. Running at the beast, you headbutt his gut, sending him flying and the man drops into the water. You grin, steadying yourself as the monster gets up. Curling your hand in a fist, you punch him with all your might, propelling him in the air.

Cisco cheers, loud enough for the nearest town to hear; you let a sigh of relief out. The ‘damsel in distress’ climbs out of the pond, scowling at his sopping wet purple toga. You stand up straight, marching over to the brown haired man, coughing to get his attention. “Are you alright, mister…” you say in your ‘hero’ voice.

“Bartholomew.” he mutters, his voice monotone as he flops one of his sandals on your chest, ringing the water out of his other. “My friends call me Barry. At least they would, if I had any.” he stands up, his bright green eyes shining down at you. A smirk frames his face. “So. Did they give you a name along with those muscles?” he flirts, brushing his hair from his eyes.

Licking your lips, you blink, “Umm…” you hum, staring at his lean body underneath his toga. “Y/N! My name is Y/N…”

He steps closer, sandals hanging from his long fingers. “Are you always this articulate?” he purrs, jutting his hip to the side. You gulp, fingers clenching your holster nervously. “Well, Y/N/N… thanks for the save. It’s been a real…slice.” he drawls, saluting and swaying his hips while he struts away.

“Wait. How about I give you a ride?” you gasp, pointing to pegasus, feeling Cisco’s hand on your shoulder. Pegasus snorts, backing away.

Barry crosses his arms, “I don’t think your steed likes me…”

You scoff, pointing up at the flying horse, “Pegasus? No! Of course she likes you!”

He just shakes his head, winking at you before sashaying away, “See you around, Wonder Girl.” he purrs, walking into the forest. Cisco rolls his eyes; of course some damsel would corrupt his God-in-training.


	18. Ten Times Hotter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry loves when you're mad.

You have had it with Barry. For the past few nights, he hasn’t even come home. Maybe an hour or so, but that’s it. With hopeful thinking, you made some pasta for dinner, leaving a bowl out, just in case he comes home. By nine, you wrap the bowl, sticking it in the fridge, along with the other leftovers.

Deciding to take a long, hot, shower, you strip off your clothes, leaving you in your sports bra and underwear. There’s a low wolf-whistle. “Wow, babydoll, you are smoking hot!” Barry grins, following you into the bathroom. You completely ignore him, turning the shower knob and crossing your arms. “What’s with the cold shoulder?” he laughs.

When he goes to engulf your body, you shove him backwards, face remaining neutral. His eyebrows furrow and he frowns at you. “Babydoll.” he scolds in a stern tone, fingernails digging in your upper bicep. “What’s going on with you?” he mumbles, using his deep ‘villain’ voice, hazel eyes appearing more brown.

“Let’s see, you’ve been out the past four nights, doing god knows what, while I’m here, alone, wondering where the hell you are!” you fume, jabbing at his chest through his gray v-neck. He peers down, squinting at your finger. “I’m sick of it!” you yell, hitting him more forcefully than he expected.

His long fingers wrap around your wrist, holding your hand in place. He looks generally impressed, “You’re ten times hotter when you’re mad, by the way.” he says, smug. You scoff, rolling your eyes and turning to the running water. His hand lets go of your wrist, grabbing your waist instead, digging his nails into the skin. “Now, you don’t want to make me angry, do you?” he grunts.

Gritting your teeth together, you glance back at him, “Fuck you.” you seeth, peeling your bra off your body and tossing it behind. After, you tug your underwear from your legs, the soft material dragging down, pooling at your ankles.

Barry catches your black sports bra on his fingers, smirking at you. “Well, if you insist…” you glare at him, “Kidding.” he holds his hands up, shrugging his black blazer off, “If you must know, babydoll, I was stealing your birthday present.” he scowls, simming out of his dark gray skinny jeans. “Happy now?”

“No.” you spit, water clouding your vision. “What do you think you’re doing?” you ask, voice dripping with venom. Barry drops his boxers, ripping his shirt from his torso, abs in view.

He steps in, “Taking a shower.” he says in a sarcastic voice, picking up the shampoo. “Now fucking let me wash your hair, damn it!”


	19. I Want You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry hates your friends.

Honestly, you love spending time with your friends, it’s just that…Barry’s here too, since he needs to ‘protect’ you. The only time he leaves is when he has to use the bathroom. At that point, your friends decide to confront you about your boyfriend. They tell you he doesn’t love you, that a ‘good’ boyfriend should show you affection, at least some pda. Something.

Barry, being the sneaky little bastard he is, is eavesdropping on the entire conversation, leaning against the brick wall, cigarette dangling from his lips. He frowns, watching you continue to listen. Maybe they are right. He isn’t one to give affection in public, it makes him uncomfortable, and he never thought about how you felt.

Burning out the cigarette, he fixes the cuffs of his white and red sweater, strutting over to you. He doesn’t even touch you and you leap out of the plastic chair, grabbing his hand. Knowing that you want to leave, he pulls slightly, turning to your friends. “I don’t give a rat’s ass about what you think. I know how I feel about Y/N. I don’t need to parade my feelings around to prove it.” he glares, flipping them off.

You drag him towards the car and he pushes the door closed when you try opening it. You groan, running your hands through your windblown hair. “Did you hear what they were saying about you?!” you huff, face turning red with anger. “They were talking about you like you were…like you were..”

“A villain?” he smirks, taking the stupid matching beanie off his head. Biting his lip, he glances at the hat in his hands, “Babydoll, that’s because I am one.” he sighs, putting his forearm on the top of the car. “No costume will change that. And the pda? You know what can happen if somebody finds out about you. I don’t want you getting hurt; you’re the only thing I care for.” he whispers, looking around. Hopefully no one heard that.

With a boost of confidence, you grab the back of his neck, yanking him down to your level, closing your lips on his. He hums in response, hands gropping your hips, bringing you closer. Your head tilts to the side for better access to his lips. Just as you’re about to play with his messy brown hat hair, he pulls away, licking his lower lip slowly, rubbing your hip.

Barry smirks down at you, a mischievous glint in his forest colored eyes. “So…wanna go home?” you nod, stepping away from the door. He swings it open, allowing you to climb inside. Swiftly, he slides over the hood of the car, unlatching the driver’s door. You giggle, making him smile, grabbing your hand.

A moment of quiet passes until he opens his lips, creating a popping sound. His thumb rubs circles on the back of your hand, “Even though I hate pda, if you want me to, I’ll…try…” he mutters; to his relief, you shake your head, leaning on his shoulder. Barry kisses the crown of your head, “Also, if you want me to take care of some people…” he trails off.

“No Barry.”


	20. Is There Somewhere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on 'Is There Somewhere?' by Halsey.

You promised yourself that you wouldn’t fall for him. He had this charm though. It was simple; he flashed his crooked smile and you were done for. When he asked if you wanted to get out of the rowdy club, it only took a second and a quick nod before you were in a hotel room. The room was small, dimly lit, the only light coming from the tiny cracks on the dusty window shades. You knew you were going to regret this.

So you ignore what happened in the past, focusing on now. This is the place he was talking about. You clutch his arms like stairway railings; the striped yellow shirt bunches under your grip. “Careful, baby… Don’t need you getting hurt.” he hums softly, guiding you toward the unkempt bed. “Tell me…” he plays with your hair, green eyes shining in the darkness, “Why’d you meet me?” he whispers, breath hovering on your face.

You go red in the cheeks, cupping his chin. “I’ve tried to refrain, really, I’ve tried. But you’re stuck in my brain.” you mumble, eyes darting to his lips. They tilt into a smirk and he lays you down on the white sheets, hands roaming your body. Fluttering your eyelids closed, you wrap your legs around his waist, heels digging in his skin above his low hanging black jeans.

“So are you, baby.” he grumbles, pressing his lips to your exposed neck under your silk shirt, slowly inching to your mouth. Those big hazel eyes filled with love, romance; everything Barry doesn’t believe in. Lips hang heavy underneath him, making his movements come to a screeching stop. “Y/N-” he teases, nipping your skin harshly.

Gulping, you run your thumb against his cheek, mapping out his subtle freckles. This is what you want; him. You want him, but not like this. Not now. “I’m sorry but I feel in love tonight.” you breathe, gazing at his face; tracing his moles like a connect the dot puzzle. Something in his eyes change.

He leans back, ass touching the heels of his red and white Vans. Delicate fingers rake through his honey brown hair, fucking it up even more than it already was. “Babydoll… I don’t… I can’t… You shouldn’t tell me that kinda stuff.” he frowns, sighing through his nose. Suddenly, he feels ailing; he knew that look. He sees it every time when he stares in the mirror.

You reach your hand out for him, fingertips grazing his soft sweater, “I know…” you whimper, bittersweet tears blurring your vision, “I didn’t mean to fall in love…it just…” you trail off. The touch of his palm against your cheek numbs your entire body. “Can we pretend that we’re in love?” your voice echoes through his brain, lacing around it and yanking him down to the lumpy mattress, shoulder next to yours.

His head cranes to fit in the crook of your neck, lips touching your smooth skin. “Just tonight.” he agrees, knowing he wouldn’t be pretending at all.


	21. Not A Usual Mugger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of mugging you, Barry got a better idea.

It has been a very good day for Mr. Barry Allen. In the span of just a few hours, he had napped a precious piece of art from a new museum just opening in Star City, along with a few small trinkets, and sold them off to another. Then proceeded to use that money for a couple rounds at Saints and Sinners, even though the effects didn’t last that long. The only thing to do now is go back to the safe house; maybe jerk off.

His steel toe black boots scuff on the nasty streets of Central City while he squints around, hands shoved deep in his petticoat pockets. Humming invades his ears and he smirks to himself. He can fit in another crime, he has time. His eyes practically burn holes in the back of your head, following your every move, noticing your gray and electric blue sneakers turn the corner.

Using his superspeed, he pins you up against the brick wall. The bumps and cracks imprint into your back through your jean jacket, which causes you to shift uncomfortably. Barry’s eyes widen, finally getting to admire you from the front. “Geez, if I knew you were this pretty…” he trails off in a chuckle, keeping his hands on your wrists.

A shiver races down your body, feeling smaller than you actually are underneath the man. “Take whatever you want!“ you plead, emptying what little you have in your pockets.

Interesting. Barry clicks his tongue to the top of his mouth, pouting slightly. A smooth finger runs along your jaw. “Whatever I want? Hmm… Does that include you, princess?” You cock your head to the side; eyes squinted and mouth ajar. A gruff laugh explodes from him; his orbs that are similar to a turtle’s back hiding behind pale skin. Almost snow white. “Aren’t you just…sweet?” he hums, closing his mouth next to your cheek, teeth clattering. “I could just eat you up.”

You gulp, taking in his face with explicit detail; high cheekbones holding his big hazel eyes, freckles that barely touch the surface, thick bushy muddy brown eyebrows that look perfectly imperfect. “Please, don’t hurt me. I won’t tell anyone about this.” you promise, hands inching to his chest. They curl in the air, almost grasping his maroon sweater that clings to his thin torso.

His long bony finger twirls your hair, bringing his upturned nose closer. He sniffs, breathing in the amazing scent of your shampoo. Damn, that smells so good to Barry it practically makes his eyes roll back. “I could never hurt someone this beautiful, baby.” he purrs, thin grapefruit pink lips tilting sideways. You scrutinize his body. “Can’t lie though, I was going to, before I saw your face… Tell you what, sweetheart, I,” he motions to himself with both hands, “won’t hurt you,” his pointer finger swipes your cheek, “if,” he emphasizes, “I can see you again. Preferably under… different circumstances.”

“Are you seriously asking me on a date after you just tried to mug me?” you whisper, clearly unsure of what’s going on. Is this guy for real?

He hums in response, creeping closer to you, breath, mixed with the bitter chill of the wind, soothing your skin. “Damn right I am, sugar.” he smirks. You sigh; you’re in over your head. Still, you nod.


	22. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry could be your guardian angel.

There is only one thing Barry wants in this life. Absolute control. Over the past few years, he has been slowly, but surely, inching his way to the top. At first it started as house robberies, then it escalated to fully planned heists, and now? Oh, now, Barry is going for gold. Holding hostages will make the entire population of Central City cower in fear.

Finding the place was a lot easier than expected. All he had to do is step foot into Jitters with a tiny gun and lock the doors. People started panicking instantly. He waves the pistol around, green eyes scanning the group of people huddling together. “Now, now, I don’t want to hurt anyone. I just want to have some fun.” His yellow hoodie flails at the bottom when he walks; matching Doc Martins squeaking the tiled floor. Everyone remains silent. “Won’t anyone have a little fun with me?” he pouts, rocking on the heels of his feet.

“You’re a sick bastard.” you mutter under your breath. This isn’t what you need today. You’ve had a shitty morning and you just wanted your damn coffee and breakfast.

He tilts his head, dirt brown hair bouncing under his firetruck red beanie. The skinny silver chain hits his lower thigh, making a clinking noise while he stalks towards you. Slow is weird for him, he’s not used to it but he ignores that feeling. “What was that, dollface? Sorry, didn’t quite catch that. You might have to speak up.” His teeth clench together as he breathes in, his throat creating a dip.

You keep still and he squats down, pistol hanging loosely in his pale hand. Huffing your red cheeks out in frustration, you focus on his eyes. They are really pretty. Between a teal blue-green and a light brown. They go with his thin face and high bone structure perfectly. “You are a sick bastard.” you scowl, nose scrunching up in disgust.

“Wanna say that again, dollface?” The circular barrel of the metal pistol presses against your cream sweater. Barry smirks when you say nothing, staring up at him with anger. “That’s what I thought… But, god, you are a feisty one, aren’t ya?” he chuckles dryly, spinning the gun around his index finger. Then he gets an idea. “How ‘bout when I rule the city, I’ll watch over your pretty little face, like your…guardian angel. Like that, do ya?” His palm presses to your cheek while he nods his head. Yes, Barry could be a guardian angel.

Flinching away from his touch, you scoff, blowing your hair out of your eyes. “Go to hell.” you spit, “You will never be my fucking ‘guardian angel’, you psycho!” He frowns, shaking his head.

Psycho. Barry isn’t a psycho. At least not in his book. He tsks you, waving his finger back and forth. “Now, princess, you know what I have to do, don’t you?” In a blink of an eye, the doors are unlocked; people flee into the streets.

A pair of hands grab your waist and a gust of powerful air slams into you, clothes burning slightly. When you go to move, a cuff around your wrist restrains you; you furrow your eyes. What the fuck? His right foot kicks his left heel as he leans against the cracked gray cement wall. “Congrats, you are now a prisoner, dollface!” he rejoices, clapping his hands.

You gulp loudly, yanking the metal chains that are bolted to the wall. “You fucking psycho path!” you growl.

“I prefer the term ‘guardian angel’, lovely.” he sighs, stepping closer to your face; close but just too far for you to reach with your new jewelry. “You are mine now.”


	23. No Heroes Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Barry have a sort of love/hate relationship.

WARNING: Smut

 

Barry had this dream before. The dream with you and him in his bed, making love. But this isn’t that dream. It’s not a dream at all. Instead, it’s the reality of him. Somehow between all the fighting you and him were doing, he was able to get his hands on you and flash to his safe house.

“You know, usually heroes aren’t allowed in here.” His fingertips dance down your electric blue leather suit. “Strictly ‘no heroes allowed'…but I guess I could make an exception. This time.” he smirks, leading you to the queen sized bed. It’s messy, like someone slept in it and didn’t bother to make it; the midnight gray sheets jostled, half on the bed.

His combat boots trap your ankles, caging them in between him and the bottom mattress, and you tumble backwards. Your suit is unzipped, your breasts peeking out slightly; dark navy gloves scatter on the dirty floor as your hands push his black jacket off his shoulders. He moans, ripping your super suit down your arms with a breathless curse. “You’ve got such a mouth on you, Flash. You’re so aggravating!” you pant, grabbing his neck harshly to kiss him.

His lips mold to yours and he caresses your shoulders, slowly descending to your elbows, forcing you to lay down. He sucks your lower lip, nibbling a little, savoring the taste he’s been dreaming about. It isn’t healthy how much he dreams about your lips. He releases you with a deep breath. “What can I say? Gotta impress my hero.” he mumbles, pulling his maroon t-shirt off his body. Muscles flex as he leans to your lower body. “You’re the last real dreamer I know.”

The sound of leather squeaking echoes off the dark walls. Barry smirks, index finger hooking around your thin underwear, blowing on your pussy. “Barry, please, just do something!” you plead, head dropping on the flat pillow, fanning your hair out.

His tight pants are on the floor before you can even think. He hovers over your body, forearms propping himself up on either side of your head, chest against chest. “Be patient, babydoll. I’m getting there, I’m just…admiring the art.” His tongue licks your jaw and he shifts on his knees, aligning himself. “Such a naughty hero, aren’t we?” he tsks, thrusting his cock in you.

You rock back and forth, clinging your ankles together behind his lower back, boobs bouncing in his face. He grins coyly, snapping his hips forward. Blunt fingernails drag down his back, creating bright red lines on his pale skin. A moan wrecks your throat, “B-Barry!”

He chuckles darkly, biting down on your collarbone; a deep violet bruise starting to form. “Cum for me, babydoll. Be the naughty hero you are.” he grunts, thrusting in harder and vibrating.

You gasp, opening your mouth and squeezing your eyes shut as your abdomen tightens. You feel yourself clench around his cock; he releases inside of you, panting hard. You breathe. In. Out. “Can we - can we call it even?” You wince as he pulls out, rolling next to you. The bed shifts, adjusting to his weight.

Sweaty milk chocolate hair mats to his forehead and he laughs, arm falling on his stomach. “Is the hero surrendering? Hmm…interesting. I guess we can call it even. For now.” he hums, gazing up at the ceiling. That was way better than all his dreams.


	24. Some People Want It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're just too innocent for your own good.

It’s not that you are a poor judge of character or anything, it’s just that…you trust people way too easily. And perhaps that’s how you end up in another villain’s lair, not that it really matters. In a few minutes of being held hostage, Barry is there, clad in his ripped black skinny jeans, red slip on Vans, and white shirt (with a wide collar, exposing more skin). The woman holding you is knocked out instantly and you are in his arms.

“What have I told you?!” he fumes, cradling your head to his chest protectively, glancing around the musty abandoned night club. This might have happened a couple times before… You peer up at him with big eyes. He sighs, “Honestly, you’re lucky I had a heist around this dump. God knows what could have happened to you, doll.” His arm slings across your shoulders; your side pressing against his while you start walking.

A pout frames your lips and you look down at your sneakers. “She seemed so nice, Barr.” you mumble, clearly disappointed in the woman. “She told me she needed someone to walk with her because she didn’t want to be alone. Which I can understand…” Your feet shuffle against the cracked sidewalk, passing by shops until you get to a stop sign.

Barry rests his hand on your neck, speeding to the safe house, white shirt falling off his shoulder. The chain connected to his pants rattles with each step he takes, searching underneath the bed for a first-aid kit. His finger hooks on the plastic handle, sliding it out. “Y/N, this is the third time - the third time - this week that one of my…enemies have got you! What if next time I’m not fast enough? What if next time it’s a hero? I’d have to turn myself in to protect you?” he grunts, applying a bandage to the little cut above your eyebrow. His green eyes are filled with two emotions; anger and concern.

You huff a sigh, “I’m sorry…” Tears well in the dip of your eyelids and you sniffle, nose twitching. “I just….”

“I’m not mad at you, if that’s what you think, babydoll.” His voice is light as he tends to the bruise beginning to form on your arm. His nimble fingers dab around the spot with a damp cotton ball, attempting not to get his fingerless glove wet too. You hiss at the sting, jerking away; Barry pulls you back. “Look, I don’t -” he pauses, “I just want to protect you, okay? That’s all I want… You’re so…innocent and pure and God.” His palms press against your cheeks, forcing you to stare at him, “Everything means nothing if I don’t got you, understand?”

You nod slowly, unable to form words. You always knew that Barry wanted to protect you, but you never thought you were this important. His hands trickle down, holding your neck, “It should be illegal to be this cute, I swear…” he mumbles, placing his plump lips on your pout. “Next time, while I’m at…while I’m out, you stay here, okay?” he states more than asks.

“Okay… But… “ you bite your lip, watching his thick eyebrow raise, “We might need a new safe house…” you say in a tiny voice, smiling sheepishly.

His hazel eyes narrow, jaw tensing, “Why?”

“I might have gave someone the address by accident….”

Barry sighs through his nose, shaking his head, “Again?” he frowns, standing up, “I’ll go find a place. But, babydoll, if this happens again, your cuteness will only get you so far before I kill the person.”


	25. Territorial Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get jealous.

Wind sways the empty branches of the trees, dancing around your Adidas high tops while your fingers hang loosely on Barry’s. The colors of the sunset mix between a vibrant pink and a soft pastel purple, fading into a deep ocean of blue. His famous black and white checkered slip on Vans take each step carefully, mindful of the patches of ice coating the sidewalk.

He smirks at group of girls holding their Starbucks drinks and looks up at the sky, swinging your pinky in his. Barry isn’t one for PDA - in fact, he shouldn’t be out in public since he’s a wanted criminal - and you know this. Yet, when you hear one of the girls whisper that she wants to ‘get inside his pants’, you can’t control yourself.

You tug on his red flannel, causing him to halt, gazing dopily down at you; eyelids half closed in a daze and a sleepy smirk. Grabbing his jaw, you glance at the group of girls as you latch your lips on his, sucking and trailing your tongue over his bottom lip. The fabric of his black gloves comes into contact with your rosey, cold cheeks, his thumb rubbing on your skin.

He moans and goes to pull away but you reject his request, yanking his mouth back to yours. His lips pucker against your own, creating small incoherent moans that get louder with each movement. Again, he attempts to detach you, only to be met by another savory kiss. This is turning into a full-on makeout session.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the group of girls scoff and walk away, finally understanding. His now red lips curl into a smirk and you take a breath, nose touching his. “If I knew you were this jealous, babydoll, we coulda done so much better.” he winks, pawing at your waist. A gust of wind blows, whipping your hair to one side; the ruby red paisley bandana sways behind Barry, hanging halfway out of his back skinny jeans pocket.

Your eyes squint at him and you tug on your North Face jacket. “I’m not jealous.” you grumble defensively, leaning on your toes to reach his hat. Curling your fingers around his dark gray Neff beanie, you fix it so a small fluff of his light brown hair shows; he raises an eyebrow. “I’m territorial jealous. There’s a difference.”

“Territorial jealous, eh?” he muses, puckering his lips while his brain processes that. “Sounds fake but okay. If you say so, babydoll.” he shrugs, flexing his hands around your body. It’s getting really cold; his joints are starting to tense. He should get back to the safe house, he doesn’t need the speed force to tell him that.

The wind picks up, blowing through the bare trees, creating a howl. “It’s protecting what’s yours.” You roll your eyes, pressing your body to his. There’s a similar gleam of mischief apparent in his seafoam orbs as he peers down at you. “And I’m yours and you’re mine. End of story.” you grumble, clutching his torso.

He chuckles, continuing to walk, “That I am, babydoll. That I am.”


	26. Excuse Me If I Sound Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry thinks you and Cisco are a little too close...

WARNING: Smut

 

Barry is always hesitant when going back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Ever since he went ‘rogue’ (puns, Len would be so proud), so to speak, Cisco and Caitlin have been on edge. What didn’t help is that you, his girlfriend, also worked there. You are unlike your siblings, Len and Lisa; even though you still help sometimes with heists, you aren’t a supervillain. Instead, you want to help people.

But, ironically enough, you are dating The Flash, who is a supervillain. A supervillain who was supposed to pick you up a half hour ago. You huff, plopping next to your best friend. “Barry Allen: the fastest man alive…yet, he’s always late. Some things never change.” Cisco snorts, twirling his Twizzler in between his thumb and index finger. “Oh, reminding me, wanna get drinks with me and Cait tomorrow? Happy hour deal!” he raises his eyebrows, smiling from ear to ear.

You chuckle, playing with the hem of your dark pink sweater. “Sure Cisco, I’ll go get drinks with you. If you pay.” you giggle, nudging his knee with your flat. At least he’s here to keep you company, since Caitlin had to leave earlier. “Maybe we can get shit faced and hook up!” you joke, cover your mouth.

Cisco rolls his brown puppy eyes, gnawing on the twisted red candy. “Oh yeah, totally, Y/N. I’m sure your sister would love that.” he scoffs sarcastically, brushing the wavy raven locks behind his ear.

There’s a whoosh of air, “And so would her boyfriend.” Barry practically growls, beat up brown combat boots leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Cisco fumbles in his office chair, smirking slightly at The Flash’s beat red face. Oh. Oh, he’s jealous is he now? Evil Barry is jealous of the engineer?

So, of course, Cisco does the opposite of what any smart person would do. He eggs the speedster on. “Oh, hey, we were just talking about tomorrow. We’re about to get turnt!” he exclaims, cupping his hands around his mouth, bending back slightly. “Hopefully nothing too scandalous will go down, yanno?”

“Watch your mouth! She’s my girlfriend!” Barry scowls, eyeing his ex-friend. Boy, if looks could kill… “Now, excuse me if I sound rude, but fuck you Ramon. We’re leaving.” he fumes, zooming towards you; black jacket flying around his gray hoodie. You squeeze your eyelids tightly, feeling wind forcing on your face.

His combat boots stomp in the safe house and he flashes you to the full queen sized bed. The black jacket hits the floor in less than a second, followed by his gray hoodie. Before you can catch your breath, your body shivers as he rips your blue skinny jeans, with your underwear, down your legs. “You are such a naughty slut, babydoll. Talking about hooking up with Cisco? When you know he couldn’t fuck you half as good as I do?” he tsks, bowing his head to focus on his pants zipper; his slick long brown locks dangling in front of his dark green crystal orbs.

You whimper softly, arching your back, desperate for his touch. A smirk graces his lips while he yanks his tight black jeans down his ass, cock visible under his navy boxers. His blunt nails dig harshly into the smooth skin on your thighs so hard you would think he’s drawing blood. Your sweater is pushed up, exposing your lacy bra to him. Instantly, the sweater tossed to the end of the bed. “Barry…” you moan, tangling your hands in his hair.

“No touching.” he orders, swatting your hands away. His hand gropes your breasts through the bra, squeezing it tightly; you throw your head back on the pillow, breathing heavily. He unhooks it, throwing it over his shoulder. “I bet I could make you come without even using my cock.” he smirks, pinching your breast with one hand as the other presses against your pussy. You whine at the contact, curling the soft bedsheets in your fists. “Ah, but you love my cock, don’t you, babydoll? Do you deserve it? Huh? Do you deserve my cock?” he asks, breath ghosting your cheek while he rests his lower half on yours.

“Pl-ease!” you cry out, thrusting your hips upward; heat of your sex thumping inside, making your body ache.

His nails scratch your skin and one hand tugs his boxers down, cock springing up and hitting his tight abs. Without warning, he thrusts into you, causing a struggled scream to push past your lips and your back to arch higher. His hips rock back and forth roughly, cock entering and exiting your body. “You feel so fucking good around me, babydoll.” Barry pants, cupping your breasts in both hands.

An oh so familiar knot begins to tighten in your lower stomach and sweat drips from your temple. “I- Oh god!” you groan, feeling his cock slam into you. You breathe, wrapping your legs around his thighs as your climax approaches.

A strand of his shiny brown hair dangles in front of his vision and he lets go of one of your boobs, tucking the hair behind his ear. He knows you’re close, he is too; your walls grow tight around him. “Come on, babydoll, mmm, cum for me.” he grunts, thrusting into you again, the strand of hair falling once more. He tucks it and a few more strands behind his ears, licking his lips in the process; his muscles flexing with the movement. That alone is enough to make you cum hard and fast.

You scream as he empties himself in you, mixing his juices with yours. Swallowing, he pants, forearms falling to the side of your head. His light brown locks swing in front of his moss colored eyes while he towers over you. You reach your hand up to push his hair back in the same spot, leaning up to kiss his lips. “Mmmmm, you are very good at sex.” you mumble, wincing when he pulls out of you.

He smirks, flopping his back on the bed beside you, “Guilty.”

 

*TIME SKIP*

 

Coaxing Barry into going out for drinks was hard. But somehow, with promises of sexy times afterwards, you got him to come with. The entire ride consists of him complaining. You try to ignore it, focused on driving to the bar. When the car pulls into the parking lot, he slumps in his seat, watching you open the door.

“Coulda got us here real faster if you just let me speed us…” he mutters to himself, cracking his door open. His long legs stretch out off the car, black peasant boots rolling on the loose pebbles. “Don’t forget our deal, babe.”’ His arm snakes around your waist, pulling you to his lean body; you roll your eyes, dragging him into the bar.

Music plays in the background and the pong of the pool balls clicking together enters his ears. “Cisco! Cait!” you grin, hovering over to their table. Caitlin hugs you tightly, admiring your outfit. “I hope you don’t mind, I brought Barry along.” You point back at him, offering a shy smile. They won’t mind…right?

Caitlin’s eyes widen and she blinks at him, her flowy white blouse sleeves dropping down her pale arms. Her vibrant pink lip gloss sparkles as her lips part, “Oh… Well, I guess it’ll just be like old times, right guys?” she asks awkwardly, brown eyes darting from Cisco to Barry. Her blouse waves around her stomach as she leans on the table.

Barry snorts, turning his head to the side and crossing his arms over his striped green shirt. “It’ll never be old times. You two,” he points his index and middle finger at Caitlin and Cisco, “don’t trust me. In fact, you probably don’t even want me to be here.” he grunts, checking his watch, “Oh, look at the time, it’s ‘I hate you’ o’clock!” he frowns, shaking his head. You sigh, picking up a cocktail from a passing waiter and downing it in one gulp. Can’t bring him anywhere!

And, of course, Cisco has to have a response to that. He stands taller, the wrinkles in his millennium falcon Star Wars shirt becoming flat. “Look, if you’re gonna get butthurt over everything, dude, you gotta go.” He juts his thumb over his shoulder.

“Maybe I will.” he grits his teeth, spinning toward you. Two empty cocktail glasses lay in front of you as you down your third one. “Sorry, babydoll, I tried, but I can’t…” he whispers in a deep voice, green eyes darkening.

Sighing, you swallow the last of your drink, “I’ll see you guys at work.” You pat Caitlin’s hand that’s on the table sincerely. She nods solemnly. Blinking, you grab Barry’s arm, leaning on him for support while you stumble to your car. “Here, you drive.” you grumble, holding out the car keys which dangle on your pinky.

He snatches the keys from your finger, guiding you to the passenger seat. You flop in, closing the door on the way. Barry sighs, walking around the back side of the car, swinging the keys in and out of his palm. “No sex tonight…” he mutters to himself.


	27. You'll Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 4 Barry goes to Earth 1 to find you.

One thing Barry knows is this is not his earth. Which is great, all apart of his genius plan. Now, he just needs to find this earth’s you. Because, see, his Y/N had died. The stupid Flash killed her when Barry was in the middle of one of his heists. That made him furious, so, out of grief and anger, he came up with a plan; using his superspeed, he would create a breach, jump through it, and snatch this earth’s you.

Phase one and two were already complete, all he has left is finding you. His gray skater shoes scuff against the dirty sidewalk, crushing a burnt out cigarette in the process. Honestly, he has no clue where to go. He pats his light foggy gray back jean pockets, thinking of a beat to a song. Whistling, he passes by a few people, glancing over his shoulder.

His whistling stops when he notices a billboard with The Flash. Except, the guy on the board isn’t The Flash - well, isn’t his Flash. The guy on the billboard is him. Barry knows his own eyes and mouth, even when it’s under a mask. A leather mask; actually the whole scarlet suit is made of that material. “Wow. A leather suit. Kinky.” he smirks, folding his arms across his red and white sweater. “Maybe I’m a stripper on this earth?” he shrugs, continuing on his way.

He scratches his chin, peering around to make sure nobody is paying attention to him before he speeds through Central City. It only takes him a few minutes to find earth one you. Some things never change, he guesses. You’re drinking a cup of coffee at Jitters; your hair is different, shorter than his Y/N had hers, but he doesn’t care, and your style is different. You wear a dark gray AC/DC t-shirt with a long silver necklace that stops just below your breasts, a pair of teal headphones sit atop your head, making your crinkled hair flat.

Taking a deep breath, he tries to control his breathing, blinking back tears. This is his plan but it feels unreal. For two months Barry was losing his mind because you weren’t there, now, here you are, alive, healthy. “Okay, okay, grab and go.” he reminds himself, checking his watch. He has exactly six minutes before the breach closes.

Surging forward, his hands clasp around your waist and he lifts you into his arms. The feeling of a harsh breeze smacks you in the face, you squeeze your eyes closed, hands grabbing the man’s soft shirt. A whoosh sound enters your ears and your stomach does flips. Cracking one eye open, you notice you’re in a different place in Central City. You tug off your headphones, jumping to the ground. “How many times have I told you not to do tha- where am I?” you cut yourself off, squinting around the city, then at Barry.

Barry breathes in and out slowly, brushing your Y/C/H from your eyes. His finger trails down your temple, landing on your cheekbone, underneath your sparkly gray eyeshadow. You’re real. His plan worked. “Earth four… It’s you, Y/N, it’s you. Oh my god, I can’t believe it worked.” he croaks, chuckling darkly; you turn away from his touch cautiously. “It’s me, babydoll, it’s Barry.” he frowns, furrowing his eyebrows together.

You sigh, putting your fist to your forehead. “You’re a different Barry…. My Barry’s with Iris on my earth….” you grumble, mostly to yourself. You knew this was too good to be true.

“Iris? No, no, that’s wrong. I’m always with you. We… we’re meant for each other.” he whispers, tears stinging in his hazel eyes. This… this isn’t true. How could he be with her and not you?! It wrecks his brain. Maybe the two of you were destined to be apart. “My-my babydoll died while I was on a heist… I miss her so much. So I need you. Please, I know you aren’t her, but I need you. I’m going insane without her, please.” he begs, cupping your cheeks tightly.

Your eyes map the tears streaking down his pale skin, disappearing over one of his moles. Grabbing his wrist, you slowly peel his hands from your face. “Yeah…how do I know you aren’t going to hurt me or use me as one of your…villain schemes or whatever?” you challenge, raising an eyebrow.

His face darkens, brown hair covering his green orbs. “I would never hurt my Y/N. Ever. I promised her when we started dating four years ago. You look almost exactly like her. If I hurt you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” he scowls, glancing around the gritty alleyway. He can’t believe you just asked him that. The audacity.

Staring blankly at him, you weigh your options. On earth one, Barry is infatuated with Iris and doesn’t think twice about you and your feelings. But here, standing right in front of you, is a broken, evil Barry, begging for your love. “Okay. I’ll stay with you. Just… remember I’m not the Y/N you fell in love with. I’m different.” you warn, shifting your teal headphones on your neck.

A broad, grinch-like smile creeps on his lips. “I know you’re not. Just like I’m not the Barry you fell in love with, babydoll. I’m darker, I’m not a hero. I’m a criminal.” he muses, pushing your hair behind your ear, his eyes focused on his fingers. You nod understandingly, watching his hand move around your face.

His pouty lips mold against yours and he cradles your jaw in his palms. You lick his plump bottom lip, nibbling on it as he thrusts his tongue in your mouth. This is what both of you have been wanting for so damn long. “Mmm…your kisses are just as amazing though, that’s for sure.” he smirks, making you giggle, pressing the side of your finger to your mouth. “Giggle’s new. And I already adore it. Do it again.”

 

*TIME SKIP: ON EARTH 1*

 

It didn’t take long for Barry to notice you were gone. When he went to your apartment and you weren’t there, he did a quick sweep through of the city. Nothing. Immediately, he flashed to S.T.A.R. Labs, telling Cisco and Caitlin to check every security camera, every cell tower, everything, for you. Luckily, between the two genius’, they got a video of you and…Barry?

“Guys, that’s not me.” he gulps, watching the doppelgänger scoop you up in his arms, vanishing into a sparkly purple mist. They went to a different earth. “Cisco, I need you to vibe me to another earth.” he orders, latching his pale hands on the engineer’s wrinkled pink tinged button down, but not squeezing his shoulders.

Cisco’s lengthy hair whips around his tan nose as the speedster changes into his super suit, holding his vibe glasses. He tilts his head, smiling nervously, pointing to his glasses, “Yeah, see, about that, that kinda, yanno, is hard to do… and, not to be an ass, but, how do we know what earth they’re on?” he asks, looking into Barry’s pleading eyes. “Okay, okay, but I can only hold the portal open for an hour, maybe two, if we’re lucky.” he sighs, bringing the glasses to his eyes and turning them on.

He holds his hand out, focusing on creating the similar purple mist they saw in the video. Barry gives him a silent thank you before springing through the portal. His gut drops in his stomach and he feels the speed force bounce inside him.

When he’s spit out, his ears pop; he shakes his head, fixing his cowl so it sits on his nose just right, before speeding off. Shutters wrack his body, seeing the dirty streets of this Central City; they aren’t necessarily bad, just a little more gritty. His whole body stops, hearing the all too familiar giggle of you, and he creeps behind a building, poking his head out.

Sure enough, there you are, on…his back? Barry blinks, rubbing his eyes through the mask. A tinge of jealousy surges inside his skin and he frowns. He’s jealous of…himself? That’s a crazy sentence, even for him. He watches your crimped hair bounce up and down, drifting in front of your smiling face, while baggy gray cardigan hangs off one shoulder, exposing you white stripped shirt.

Your ring-clad fingers tangle in earth four Barry’s dark sweatshirt, muttering something in his ear, causing him to smirk. Barry fumes, leaning against the brick wall; stupid…him! Squinting at his gloved hands, he wiggles his fingers. He hasn’t picked up two people at once, but it can’t be that hard, right? Worth a shot.

He gets a running start, grabbing the both of you and hiding in an alley. You clutch your boyfriend tighter, black rimmed eyes wide. “Flash.” earth four Barry gumbles, gripping your thighs protectively. No, The Flash isn’t going to take you away from him. Not again.

Barry flings his cowl off his head, gazing at you with teary green-brown eyes; they were almost like your Barry’s, only his held darkness, something The Flash doesn’t possess. “Y/N, I found you! You can come home now!” he grins, stepping forward; the other Barry glares, stepping back. “Y/N?” his voice cracks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“This is my home.” you whisper, hiding your face from him. Your nose brushes against the back of Barry’s neck, his cotton beanie nuzzling on your cheek. “I’m happy here. Here I have Barry and he loves me and I love him.” you mumble, voice muffled by his pale skin.

This shatters Barry’s entire being. “But - I love you, Y/N. I love you more than anything! Please, you can be happy with me.” he pleads, eyes begging you to listen to him. He knows now what he didn’t before. He knows that he belongs with you, not Iris, that you two are destined to be together.

A scoff erupts from earth four Barry’s chest and he readjusts you. “Weren’t you with Iris though? What happened to her, huh?” he challenges, watching Barry look down in embarrassment. “Move your feet, lose your seat, I guess.” he shrugs, “Just go back to your earth, like the good little superhero you are. Y/N and I - we need each other…” he sighs, gazing back at you, “She’s tired and her feet hurt, I’m taking her home. You should go too.” he whispers, frowning and zipping off.

Tears streak down Barry’s cheeks as he sobs, throat becoming dry. He speeds to the portal, going through it. Cisco frowns, seeing no Y/N with him. He thinks it will be better to ask what happened later.


	28. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something in the house.

To say Barry is happy is an understatement. Who knew becoming a villain would be the best decision he’d make? Suds of the shampoo travel down his forehead, creating little valleys under his eyes. Through the thin wall, he can hear the muffled voices of his wife and daughter; he cracks a smile, scrubbing his shaggy brown hair. Maybe he needs a haircut.

He’s about to reach for the conditioner when an ear curdling scream wrecks through the safe house. His mind jumps to about a million conclusions; someone found the safe house, the baby got a hold of a weapon, etc. Using his superhuman speed, he turns the water off, almost breaking the rusty handle, and shoves on a pair of boxers.

Water droplets trickle down his pale abs, splashing on the navy boxers, making the hair cling to his legs. “What happened? What’s wrong, babydoll?” he sputters, checking the area for any intruders. Nobody’s here. Furrowing his eyebrows, he stalks towards you; Ellie giggles, shooting her hands out to her daddy. “Mmm, not now, sweets. Daddy’s wet. - Y/N, why are you on the couch?!” he sighs.

Nothing comes out of your mouth. Instead, you point your finger at the hardwood floor frantically. Barry squints only seeing the blocks that Ellie was playing with. “Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!” you repeat like some accent chant, holding your baby closer to your chest. She doesn’t pay mind to your screaming, she’s much more engrossed with the pearl colored strings on your blouse and the ocean like jewels that are sewn in the middle.

Barry’s bare feet stomp around the blocks, arms waving in frustration, back to you. His muscles stretch across his upper back. “Kill what?! Kill what?! Is it a small meta?!” he yells, tucking his sopping wet hair behind his ear. His feet take careful wide steps, avoiding the toys, and his head is bowed.

You jump on the couch, creating a low whine from your belly, gritting your teeth together. How can he not see the disgusting creepy crawly creature! “Right there! Right by the purple bridge!” you grumble, eyeing the lavender block.

He squints, backing away from the pile of toys. Then this dot, that’s barely the size of his thumb, moves. “A spider?” he asks, voice unimpressed, eyes shooting up at you while he keeps his head down; you nod, gulping quietly. With a sigh, he speeds off, returning with one of his steel toe boots. Ellie laughs, watching her daddy squat down, dropping the boot on the insect; an unamused look on his face.

A deep sigh escapes your lips and you plop your butt on the plush couch cushions. You adjust your light blue skinny jeans as you sit cross legged, placing Ellie on your knee. “Thank you, daddy.” you mutter in a quiet voice, letting her go back on the floor. You stay on the couch, just in case.

Ellie grabs a pink block, waddling over to her daddy, handing it to him. He smiles, taking the block as he lowers himself on the wood floor, fixing his damp hair. “You two will be the death of me.” he mutters, dragging his finger underneath her chin.


	29. Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry reads Ellie a story.

“-and they all died. The end.” Barry hums, giving his two year old daughter a tight lipped smile. She pouts, crossing her arms over her light pink ‘princess’ t-shirt. The dad shifts on his toned stomach, readjusting the thick magenta book in his hands, brown hair falling in front of his jewel like eyes. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding, geez..”

She stands up on her knees, dark pink tutu fanning out around her thin, skinny legs that are the same color of her shirt. “Da!” she scolds in a high pitched voice, small fists at her sides. This book, Barry swears…

He repositions his bare arms underneath him, propping himself up; his gray splatter sweatpants sag at his hips, showing some of his black boxers. Sighing, he brings the Disney princess book up to his face, “‘and Ariel and Prince Eric ride on the waves to their new kingdom, living happily ever after -… Geez, this is garbage. I could write a better story.” he smirks, gazing over at the grinning little girl.

And he knows what’s coming next. Ellie hops up, waddling over to the white curved stolen toy chest, unlatching the golden lock. Barry sighs, blowing his hair up. Random items begin flying across the room as she digs through her stuff; he ducks out of they way of a soaring plastic hairbrush. “Sugar, what did mommy say about messes?” he warns, dropping the book so he can point at her.

Her teal eyes sparkle while she clutches another small story book to her chest… She’ll clean up later. Barry readjusts himself again, back muscles moving to reach his arm out. “‘tory!” With an adorable little giggle, she puts the book in his hand, picking up the toy hairbrush lying on the concrete floor.

Before he even cracks the book open, she climbs one leg over his naked torso, sitting on his lower back. He huffs a ‘oof’, peering back at the little girl. She flashes a toothy smile, not that she has a lot of teeth. “A little warning next time, babycakes.” he says over dramatically, feeling her butt shift on his back. When he sees the book cover, he groans, “Tangled? Aren’t you sick of princesses yet?” She shakes her head confidently.

“Do you want me to read it?” you quip, holding back a chuckle as you enter the room, placing the plastic grocery bags on the table. You know he has a few hours until his next heist; it warms your heart to see him with your daughter. Crossing your legs, you sit down next to your husband, shrugging off your peach colored flannel, leaving you in a gray tank top.

“Yes.” he mumbles, dropping the flimsy book on your lap, feeling his hair get pulled. Is she…doing his hair again? “Hey, hey, hey, easy on daddy’s hair, babygirl. Gently.” he reminds her, biting the inside of his cheek. His green eyes flash to you, winking, “Mommy’s gonna read the story.”

You clear your throat, smiling at your daughter while you flip the cover open, “Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, was a special flower…”


	30. Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry makes a deal with Citizen Cold.

It all started with a small, dusty note. Barry had seen it after he got back from tucking in Ellie. She couldn’t go to sleep without two things: her fluffy dark green dinosaur onesie, you put it on her hours before, and her daddy singing to her. He couldn’t deny her a simple request. So, after singing that ridiculous Sleeping Beauty song and you fall asleep, he goes to get a drink of water, noticing a note taped to the window.

Forgetting the water, he flashes out of his sweatpants, changing into his tight black motor jeans, complete with a silver chain, and throws a hoodie over his white t-shirt before leaving the safe house. His black boots create smoke as he enters Saints and Siners, frowning. The tiny paper crumples into a ball in the palm of his hand.

Angrily, he marches towards the man who’s on a bar stool, sipping on a large glass of beer. He chucks the ball of paper at the man’s buzzcut, “What the fuck is this, Cold?!” he spits, squinting his green and brown mixed eyes.

The man swallows, “A note.” Leonard drawls, bringing the glass up to his chapped lips. Instantly, it’s out of his hand, back on the wood counter; beer swaying up the sides. His blue eyes shift to his left, eyeing the tall brunette. “Glad you could come. You are a very hard man to find.” he snorts; Barry scowls, crossing his arms. “Got a proposition for you.” he explains, blinking.

“Not interested.”

Leonard, Len, scoffs, turning on the smooth, glossy bar stool. His heels lean on the metal bar beneath him, fancy black shoes squeaking. His hand circles the slender glass, gipping it, so he can take a drink. “Involves your wife; Y/N, is it?” he asks, maliciously, “and your sweet, innocent daughter -”

In the blink of an eye, Len’s pinned up against the wall like a poster, Barry’s hands curled in his navy button down, making it wrinkle. “Don’t say shit about my girls, got it, Cold?” he seethes, slamming the hero harder against the crappy wallpaper. “You leave them out of this. This is between me and you, not them.” he snarls, nose scrunching; his dark hoodie slips off his shoulder.

“Chill, Flash, that’s what I want; to leave them out of this.” he frowns, ice like eyes gazing into forest ones. Barry breathes heavy, hands still curled in the older man’s shirt. “We make a deal; I won’t touch a hair on their head, if you stop killing. Citizen Cold can only do so much, you know. That would help.” Len proposes, tilting his head.

Barry slowly lowers the man, mulling over what he said. His mind wanders to the small girl in the green dinosaur onesie probably crawling into bed with you. “You won’t touch my girls, if I refrain from killing?” he paraphrases, raising one of his eyebrows in disbelief. His finger twitch in the dark blue dress shirt.

A grin teases Len’s lips and he raises his right hand, “Scout’s honor.” he hums.

“Deal.” Barry growls, dropping the man’s shirt. “If that’s it, I’m going.”

Len puts his index finger in the air, pulling a folded photo from his pocket, holding it out. Barry snatches the photo, unfolding it and it’s a picture of…Ellie. She stands in her fluffy dinosaur onesie, mouth hanging open, making her cheeks look chubbier, and her wavy light brown hair is in a makeshift ponytail. He remembers this; he made that ponytail. Barry glares up at the man, not moving his head. “Cute kid.” Len smirks, waltzing back to the bar with his hands in his pockets. “Remember our deal.”

Barry folds the photo, scowling, “You remember. Believe me, I won’t forget.” And just like that, he’s gone in a flash of lightning. He changes back in his sweats when he gets home, climbing into bed with you. Ellie snuggles into his chest, tiny hands clutching his white shirt. “Daddy’s here.”


	31. Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citizen Cold breaks their deal.

Barry had left for…well, not even a hour on a heist and came back home to you balling on the couch. Something is wrong. There’s no little munchkin running around, singing Disney princess songs. Curling his hands to his sides, he speeds over to your spot, taking note of how low your black shirt is - not the time. Daughter first, then seduce the wife.

You peer up at him through blurry vision, clasping your thighs tightly, “Barry, they - they took - they took her! They took our baby! They took her away - away from me!” you sob, covering your mouth with your hand, messy hair tumbling in front of your face. This whole thing is tearing you apart, piece by piece.

Blood boiling, Barry squats down, cupping your cheeks in his midnight colored gloves. He hate - no, no, loates seeing tears in your Y/C/E eyes. “Who? Who took her?” he growls, trying not to sound angry at you. You shake your head, gulping, and Barry knows. He just knows. “Citizen Cold.” he grumbles; if this was a cartoon, smoke would be sprouting from his ears like a fucking chimney.

Before speeding to the Cold Cave, he kisses your forehead, reassuring you Ellie will be safe. His steel toe boots create an awful noise when he enters Leonard Snart’s secret lair. “Daddy!” he hears his daughter shout in a gleeful tone. He spins, seeing the little girl hooked up to a machine that looks like one that would be in a hospital.

He sighs, zooming over to her, hands latched on her tiny waist, which is covered by a bright blue fluffy unicorn onesie. “Baby, you sure gave daddy a scare.” he mutters, more to himself than anyone else, “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?” he asks in an warning voice, his scrutinizing her face as he unhooks her from the machine. She shakes her head, long light brown waves bouncing around.

“Chill, Flash. Just making sure we don’t have another speedster on our hands.” Leonard explains, raising his hands in defeat. The dark blue parka shifts at the movement, showing the famous cold gun strapped to his black jeans. “We don’t. No harm done.” he drawls, cocking his head to the side.

“Thought we had a deal. You leave my girls alone, I don’t….” he grits his teeth, mouthing ‘kill people’. He won’t say it in front of his daughter. She’s too innocent for that; she’s barely three. “You broke that.” he sighs dramatically, peering at the little girl on his hip. She plays with his black hoodie, mouth open, showing off her chubby cheeks. His fingers curl against the fluffy pink circle on her chest. “Deals off, Cold… But next time, I’ll vibrate my hand through your chest.” he promises, turning on a dime.

Tucking his baby into his chest, trying to remain serious as the unicorn hood covers her eyes, he races back to the safe house, landing on the couch. Instantly, you pull Ellie to you, hugging her tightly. Oh, oh your baby’s back. Barry scoots closer to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders while he leans down, kissing her chubby cheek.

She opens her mouth, staring at him in a daze, “Daddy!” she beams, putting her tiny hand on his nose. Yeah, that’s his adorable unicorn. He’s proud.


	32. Breakfast With A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry helps Ellie surprise you.

Barry has never been a deep sleeper. Especially since his daughter was born. So, when he wakes up at six a.m., face to face with a monster, he tries not to groan. His eyes blink open to see his three year old daughter hopping up and down, puny pointer finger pressed to her lips. Screwing his eyes shut, he tugs the striped comforter off himself, careful not to wake you.

His bare feet come into contact with the cold stone floor and he pushes himself off the bed, fixing his white t-shirt that’s slipping from his shoulder. The little girl pads down the hallway, deep purple fuzzy covered feet not making a noise. Yawning, he scrubs the sleep from his face, following his daughter slowly. It’s too early.

When he’s far enough away from the bedroom, he sinks to Ellie’s level, blinking. She waits for him to see. Oh, and he does. Behind her is a mess of random food; eggs cracked on the kitchen counter, yoke seeping into the draws, flower scattered across the floor, milk dripping off the table, creating a pool in the flower. It’s like a food fight went on in the middle of the night.

Before Barry can even ask, the three year old shoves her palm in front of his mouth. The dark purple onesie is half unzipped in the middle of the big green circle, so it sags in front of her chest, and the hood with one eye falls onto one of her shoulders. “Mommy’s bifhday today!” she stage whispers, looking at her daddy with big blue eyes. “Pa’ca’s!” she points, puffing her chubby cheeks.

A smile creeps on his face and he stands up, zooming around and cleaning the kitchen. After everything’s clean, he picks up the little girl, setting her on his hip, above his striped gray and white boxers. “Ask daddy first next time, buttercup.” he mumbles, placing her on a chair, “You and me can make pancakes together, but you gotta help me. I’m not a chef.”

She claps her hands, watching her daddy speed away, coming back with a light blue hair tie. Quickly, he throws her light brown hair into a makeshift ponytail, lifting the chair to the counter. His hand grabs the pancake mix from the cabinet, opening the box and putting the bag of mix in front of her. Yawning, he picks up the last of the milk, a plastic yellow bowl, and a couple eggs.

“Okay, help daddy pour.” he instructs after ripping the bag open. He feels her little hands on his, lifting them, and the mix, to the bowl. It creates a mountain of brown powder. “Now we need milk.” he whispers, handing her the half gallon carton. With his help, she splashes the liquid in. Then he does the eggs to save time. “Here, honey, help daddy mix.” he says softly, sticking the wooden spoon in the bowl. She grins, grabbing the top of the handle, circling the spoon with his help.

He takes care of the frying pan, but lets her pour the mix and flip the pancakes over; mouth opening and closing as she concentrates. Grinning he flops four of them on a plate going towards the fridge - “I do! I do!” she pouts, nudging her daddy out of the way. Reaching up, her hand just touches the fridge handle, wrapping around it and pulling, her body moves back and she squeezes her eyes shut.

Maybe Barry yanks it open, maybe not, but she giggles, snatching the syrup off the rack. Her messy ponytail sways back and forth as she runs to the bedroom, hood flapping up and down. Barry follows suit, plate of pancakes in hand. “Mommy! Mommy! ‘Ake up!” she beams, watching you blink slowly. “BIFHDAY!” she yells, waving the syrup.

With one hand, he picks her up, setting her on the bed; she crawls to you, pressing an open mouthed kiss to your cheek. Barry grins, sitting down and putting the plate in your lap. “Happy birthday, babydoll.” he mumbles, pecking your lips sweetly.

“Aww, you guys… I love you.” you smile, happy tears in your eyes. Your daughter shoves the bottle in your face, making Barry laugh. “Thank you, little monster.” you giggle, tickling her stomach; she shys away.

Rubbing his eyes, Barry gazes at you, “And I’ll have your present in-” he checks the time, “ten hours. When the store closes.” he smirks, kissing your lips again.


	33. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let your teenage daughter stay home...except, she doesn't.

Tonight is Barry’s business nights. Meaning, you need to go with him and Ellie has to stay at the safe house, much to her demise. Barry kisses her forehead after shrugging on his black blazer, warning her to be good. You also kiss her, joking about ‘no throwing parties’. But, honestly, she’s seventeen, what should you expect?

A little while after arriving at the club, you have a few drinks, listening to your husband strike up a deal with another villain. Another round of cocktails arrive at the table, just in time for you to finish your drink, grabbing two; one for you, one for him. He nurses the slender base of the glass between his index and ring finger, “Thanks, babydoll.” he kisses your cheek.

You hum, bringing the glass up to your ruby red lips. Then you see her. Your daughter, in the club, dancing in between a girl and guy. “Barry…” you whisper, slapping his chest with the back of your hand. He purses his lips, gazing down at you; eyes hungry. “Are you seeing this?” Your mouth hangs open in disbelief.

“Uh huh…Oh, yeah, I’m definitely seeing this…” he wolf-whistles, sparkling green orbs focused on how deep the neckline of your red, flowy dress is; he gets a full show of your breasts. He knows what you’re doing tonight. You roll your eyes, grabbing his chin with your thumb and pointer finger, aligning his line of vision with your daughter. His jaw goes slack in shock, his baby girl; he sets his drink on the shiny brown table. “Excuse us, gotta cut this meeting short.” he mutters to the other villain, helping you out of the booth.

His hand rests on the small of your back, jaw set tight; you can see the bone move. The collar of white button down flops around his thin, pale neck, and the red high heels echo through the club. Ellie notices the two of you and gulps. Barry’s lips are turned down in a frown as he grabs her arm, scrutinizing the short, sparkly silver dress she has on. “What the hell are you doing, young lady?!”

She pouts, batting her eyelashes at her dad; you can smell the alcohol on her. “I ‘ot mmmbored at home, daddddy.” she slurs, hanging on Barry’s arm to keep balance. “‘Mmmm sowwy…” she cries, rubbing her head on his shoulder, grasping your hand, “Mommmmy ’m tiiiired.” she giggles; you sigh, glancing at your husband.

He shoots you a look, hoisting your daughter upright. ‘Don’t you dare let her off the hook.’ you mouth to him, gritting your teeth. His lips move in a flat line and he sighs, “It’s okay, princess. Daddy’s gonna take you home.” Oh my god, he’s so soft for her.

You scoff, grabbing her purse, before following after him. She passes out in his arms and he carries her bridal style out of the club. “I’ll speed her to the safe house an then come back for you, babydoll.” he winks, disappearing. You sigh, slipping your heels off. Barry wolf whistles, looking you up and down, “You are so…hot!” he smirks, shaking his head while he lifts you to his chest.

“Not getting any tonight.” you grin devilishly; he frowns. “Maybe tomorrow -” You‘re suddenly back at the house. You jump out of his arms, hips swaying as you go to the bedroom. “If you’re good.” you smirk, watching him follow your ass.

“Never am.”


	34. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song 'Closer' by Kings Of Leon.

To say Barry is scared is an understatement. He hadn’t meant to fall in love with you. It happened in the middle of one of his heists. He caught you going after the same thing he was. Yes, he could have used his powers to stop you, he knew that, and yet, he didn’t. After grabbing your arms, forcing you to look at him, he knew you had his heart.

So, now he sits in the middle of this musty motel room, crisscross, in nothing but his white boxers. His green eyes are coated with a mist and he stares out the window, watching the glow of the stoplights sway in the wind. The black old fashioned telephone sits next to him, phone nuzzled in between his legs, curly cord indenting his hairy thigh.

His shoulders slump and his long milk chocolate hair hangs in his face, touching his cheek. The phone doesn’t work. He isn’t sure if it’s because of the storm or something else. Slowly, his fingers wrap around the golden cross that hangs below his pecs, bringing it up to his puckered pale lips; it’s cool against his mouth.

He’s stranded in this spooky town, waiting for you to come back. He could run to you, yet, he doesn’t. He’s been running for what feels like 2000 years. He doubts you’ll come back. At least, not in this weather. Not in this downpour. He wonders if you think of him like he thinks of you; wonders if you know where he is.

The floor is icy underneath Barry, but it doesn’t bother him. In fact, it feels like how his soul is; frosty and cracked. There’s a knock at the door. He doesn’t move from his spot, doesn’t blink, doesn’t do anything until he hears your broken voice. Cautiously, he stands on shaky feet, dropping the cross from his thumb.

He pulls the door open, gazing at you through dirty strands of his bangs. His face remains stoic, watching tears drip down your cheekbones. “Open up your eyes.” he orders in a hoarse voice. When you do, his rough hands grab the back of your neck, eyes boring into yours. A loud clap of thunder makes you jump; he drags you into the motel room, leaning on the edge of the bed. “You took something from me.”

His thumb rubs the cross once again, head bowed to the floor so his hair covers his face. The room is tinted in blue from the storm, creating an eery mood. You take a sharp breath, sitting next to him. His face turns, lips in a tight line. “You took my heart.” he whispers, grabbing your neck, green orbs morphing into brown.

Before you can speak, he presses his plump lips to yours. His bare chest grinds against yours as thunder booms and lightning flashes in the dark sky. You suck on his lower lip, feeling his necklace indent your skin. He moans into your mouth; his bangs tickle your cheek and you grip his hair, tugging it harshly. “Hallelujah.” he pants. Another thunder clap echoes the room.


	35. No Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry won't stop touching things in the museum.

WARNING: Smut

 

It is just a normal, boring day at the Central City museum. You greet people who come in and flick through a book in your spare time. It isn’t that fun. When the big brown wood door swings open, you look up. “Hi, welcome to the Central C- Hey, don’t touch that!” you scold, standing up from your office chair.

Completely ignoring your request, he smirks, fingerless black glove reaching out to touch the glass display case that holds a sparkling diamond. This dude is really getting on your nerves. Stomping over to the lanky brown haired man, you cross your arms over your blue polo, eyeing him. “I love history, don’t you?” he smirks, strolling towards a polished vase, picking it up.

“Put that down!” you grunt, ripping it out of his hands. He sighs, fixing his gray hoodie while he steps toward another display. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on that!” you warn, squinting at the young man.

His green eyes twinkle in mischief, quickly glancing to you then the precious jewel necklace. “Hmm… what about-” his hands grab your breasts, “these? Can I touch these?” he bats his long eyelashes, fingers twitching over your shirt. Oh. Oh, that’s such a dick move.

Your face flushes and you growl slightly. Peering around, you curl your fingers in his baggy black t-shirt, leading him into the supply closet. A sly smirk remains on his lips as he leans forward, sucking on your neck. “Oh…” Wait, what’s his name again?

“Barry.” he mutters, pushing your work shirt up, revealing your smooth violet bra. A moan escapes your lips while he unbuttons your blue jeans, slowly pulling them down. “Mmm, baby…” he hums, fingers dipping in your underwear.

You gasp, grabbing the wall as you feel his long fingers enter your pussy. “Barry…please.” you beg, hands flying to his light brown locks, tugging it roughly.

A struggled groan passes through his pink lips and he makes a ‘come here’ motion inside you. “You’re so hot… You sure I can’t touch the stuff?” he whispers, pumping his long fingers in you. His hoodie falls off one of his shoulder as he pants slightly, a Cheshire Cat smile stretching across his face.

Breathless, you tug at his hair again, feeling a knot in your lower stomach form. Biting your lip, you peek down at him; Y/C/E eyes finding his hazel ones. “I…I’m close.” you warn, swallowing.

He nods, pumping his fingers faster, making you throw your head back. You groan, feeling yourself cum on his digits. “Mmm…so responsive.” he purrs, slowly pulling his wet fingers out. You watch his swollen lips wrap around his pointer and middle finger, sucking off your juices; eyelids fluttering closed. A whimper leaves you and he hums, lips vibrating his fingers while he pulls them out with a pop. “Still don’t want me to touch anything?” he smirks.


	36. She Can Be Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Citizen Cold should know better than to mess with you when you're pregnant.

All you want is some damn ice cream. You are getting your damn ice cream. Being four months pregnant means you can be very stubborn. Even though Barry is on a heist, you need your food and if you have to go get it yourself, so be it. You throw on Barry’s dark red hoodie, heading to the closest supermarket.

It doesn’t take too long for you to get there. At least, when you take the car. Before you know it, your brown slip on loafers pad against the metal door plate, causing the automatic doors to slide open. Aggravated for no real reason, you stomp towards the dairy section, bumping into another person.

Citizen Cold. He scowls, grabbing your upper arms harshly, electric blue eyes squinted. “You! I bet you and your little husband are up to no good, like usual.” Leonard insinuates, scanning the store, navy button down flapping against his black t-shirt. “Where is the little rat anyway?” he asks through gritted teeth, fingers tightening around your arms.

“I’m pregnant!” you suddenly scream, as if it’s the answer to his question, making multiple people stare at the hero. Leonard releases you in shock. “Call my husband ‘rat’ again, I dare you!” you challenge, shoving his bulky arm away from your body, “And, you come near me or my baby, I’ll end you, Snart.” you promise, squinting your eyes at him with a scowl, slowly walking away.

Wow, who knew you could make death threats? Leonard blinks and hears a low whistle come from behind him, close to his ear. “She can be scary when she’s pregnant, don’t you think?” Barry smirks, crossing his arms over his tomato red sweater, “I love it.”

Leonard spins around, eyes growing dark as he quickly checks for civilians, before grabbing the villain by his shirt. With a relatively loud thump, Barry’s back connects with the metal shelf, making the thing rock. “Flash.” Leonard scowls; Barry shrugs, moving his hands move slightly.

“Look man, I’m just here for her, because she’s very moody right now.” the speedster explains, whipping his brown hair off his forehead. “So, unless you wanna start a fight, we come in peace.” he mumbles, hearing you let out a frustrated groan; his eyes widen.

Both men head to the freezers, noticing you, trying to pick up a rolling carton of Ben and Jerry’s. A laugh bubbles from Barry’s stomach and he clamps a hand over his mouth when you give him a death glare. “Idiot, come help me!” you huff, pouting angrily.

The hero’s eyes widen, glancing back and forth between the two of you. Did you just call The Flash an idiot?! Barry sighs, slumping his shoulders slightly, “Coming, babe.” His leather boots stomp towards you and he bends down, grabbing your delicious sweet treat and carrying the others for you.

You smile, hand on your stomach as you stroll past the other man, snatching a candy bar on the way, tearing it open. “Bye Snart.” you mutter while chewing, husband trailing behind. “Barry!” you yell, throwing a bag of chips at him. “I want that too.”


	37. Speedster Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is the father of your kids, nobody else.

You never really know how you end up in these kind of situations, you just do. One moment you were singing in the safe house and then suddenly you are in a warehouse. Blinking tiredly, you hold your forehead, squinting at the pain. Were you…hit with something? Your brain feels like it’s hopped up on drugs.

“Ah, good, you’re awake!” A man beams, clapping his hands together as he squats in front of your chair. You scowl at him, turning your head when his finger slides down your jawline; some of your hair falls in your Y/C/E eyes. “I heard you singing and it got me thinking, we could have beautiful musical babies together.” he hums in a melodic voice.

You flinch away, tugging at the ropes of the foldable chair. “Yeah, about that…see, that’s my wife, so I don’t think you two will be having sex any time soon.” Barry tsks, waving his index finger side to side as he speaks. Musical Meister raises an eyebrow, spinning around to stare at the speedster. Barry fixes his red leather gloves on his hands, flexing his bare fingers. “I suggest you back off before I beat your ass.” he warns.

Of course, the Musical Meister takes this as a challenge, running at Barry; who scoffs, quickly dodging the attempt of attack, red flannel fanning around. Suddenly, your restraints are undone and you’re in your husband’s arms. Musical Meister growls, about to come back with a nasty comment, but is, again, too slow. “You know,” Barry cocks his hip to the side, staring up at the ceiling, eyes squinted, “You would think someone would do some research on who they kidnap. For example, if they have any spouses with superpowers…you know, general stuff.” he shakes his head, craning his neck to look at you.

Instantly, you are back at the safe house, thanks to his speed. Oh god, you’re going to throw up! When he puts you on the ground, you rush to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet. Cautiously, his worn down brown boots stomp towards you; face screwing in disgust as the sounds of you vomitting enters his ears. “I wasn’t that late… He couldn’t have knocked you up in five minutes…could he?” he wonders, more to himself than anyone else.

You shake your head when you finish, leaning back on the heels of your shoes. “No, he didn’t…” you mumble, eyeing while Barry drops to his knees, beside you; holes in his blue jeans growing in size. “But, you did.” you smirk, rubbing your stomach, turning your head towards him. He squints his eyes in a challenging way, fingers moving you brush your hair behind your ear. “I’m pregnant with your baby, Barry.”

His green eyes widen an inch and a smirk stretches across his face. “We’re having speedster babies?” he asks in an unbelievable tone, hands cradling your stomach. You nod proudly, breaking out into a smile. “We’re having speedster babies, ah!” he exclaims, opening his mouth wide in excitement.

A giggle shakes through your body and you nod again, feeling his hands sneak under your shirt. “We’re having speedster babies, babe!”


	38. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're busy doing stuff.

WARNING: Smut (more implied)

 

Working at S.T.A.R. Labs can be very stressful sometimes. Luckily for you, you have your own type of relief and his name is Mr. Barry Allen. Every time the cute villain touches you, pleasure takes place of the frustration and anger and you are able to slip into a state of absolute bliss. 

Now only if you could show up in the Cortex once and a while. You smile, head propped up against the cool wall of the closet, enjoying the feeling of Barry’s tongue on your pussy, cleaning up your juices. “Mmm, you are the best, babe.” you praise, tugging at the short brown hair in the back of his head. 

Barry smirks up at you, liquid dripping off his chin, onto the front of his black and yellow striped sweater; he swallows, leaning back on his checkered slip-on Vans. “I know.” he replies in a cocky tone, nodding his head from side to side. 

Giggling, you watch as he zips up your dark blue skinny jeans. If you didn’t have to get back to work… “Shit, Caitlin needs those files!” you curse, fixing your blazer on your shoulder the correct way. Your boyfriend pouts, pushing himself up by his knee. 

Quickly, you kiss his lips, winking and opening the door. You brush your messy hair out of your face, strolling into the Cortex. “Where were you, hmm?” Cisco hums, spinning around in his office chair, elbows on the armrest and fingers to his lips. You shrug, heading towards the desk; the engineer stops you, raising an eyebrow, outer space shirt crinkling.

“I was doing…stuff.” you say nonchalantly, as if you weren’t just eaten out in the storage closet. Caitlin eyes you skeptically, pink lips pursed and hand faced palm up, silently asking you for your work. Shit, where did you put the folders again?

There’s a whoosh of wind and loose papers fly away; some landing on Cisco’s lap. “I was stuff.” Barry smirks, snaking his lanky, sweater-clad arm around your waist and he kisses you deeply. Like nobody else is there. Caitlin’s brown eyes widen, glancing at Cisco, who has his jaw practically in his lap. “Oh, here’s your file, Cait.” he mutters, flinging the folder on the desk. “See you,” he points at you, “at home to finish that…” he motions to the closet, winking.

He speeds off, leaving you alone with the other two scientists. Smiling awkwardly, you turn to them, “So…that happened…”


	39. Back For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to nap with Barry.

Heists are Barry’s job. It’s where he gets money, sometimes even food. It shouldn’t be a surprise that he ran out in the middle of the night. But waking up to an empty bed at two in the morning really stresses you out. You’ve tried calling him and you’ve always got the same thing; voicemail.

How can you sleep without him? Answer: you can’t. Instead, you pace back and forth, bare feet patting against the cold floor of the safe house. Your baby blue cardigan dangles just below the waistband of your gray sweatpants, hitting your thighs. Due to your lack of sleep, your eyelids feel extremely heavy; you almost miss the fluorescent yellow lightning pass by. Almost.

“Barry fucking Allen, where the hell have you been! It’s three in the morning!” you hiss, grabbing his dark hoodie, lips pressed together in a tight line. Your forehead crinkles in aggravation while you glare up at the brunette through your eyelashes. Gotta be intimidating.

A smirk creeps on his face and his emerald orbs peer down at you; a single strand of light brown hair sways in between his thick eyebrows. “Relax, babydoll.” he hums, removing your fingers from his hoodie slowly. You breathe through your nose, watching his hands sneak behind your thighs, picking you up. “I had a heist; you should be in bed.” he scolds, strutting over to the king sized mattress.

Your back hits the soft gold sheets; you sigh, rolling over on your knees. “I couldn’t sleep without you.” you grumble, crawling up to the head of the bed. With a whoosh, Barry appears next you; skinny jeans and hoodie stripped from his body, leaving him in his black t-shirt and dark gray boxer briefs.

Sighing, you lay your head on his chest, hand curling in the soft fabric of his shirt. His plump pink lips tilt into a lazy grin. “Well, I’m here now, so sleep, babydoll…” he hums, fingers carding through your tangled Y/C/H hair. “No need to stress. I promise I’ll always come back to you.” he whispers, kissing your head.

Content with his answer, your eyelids flutter shut, breathing becoming even as your chest rises and falls. Barry lets his hand rest on the small of your back, drawing circles while he slowly drifts off to sleep. He’ll always be back for you.


	40. My Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song 'My Ghost' by Halsey.

WARNING: Angst

 

“I’m no good for you, Y/N. Why can’t you see that?” Barry seethes, flinching away from your grip. His dark, black petticoat sways around his thin waist as he sneers at you. You frown, watching him turn away; black combat boots scuffing on the concrete floor. “I’m bad, I’m evil, I’m….” he trails off, sighing.

Tugging on his sleeve, you smirk up at him, grabbing his hand. “I like bad guys…” you mumble against his lips. He peers down with sad eyes, upper lip still attached to your lower one. You go to reach your arm around his waist, only for him to flash across the room. “You know, I hate it when you leave…” you murmur, stepping towards him, “But I like it, anyway…” you shrug; dark green sweater dipping off your shoulder.

Barry runs a hand through his light brown locks, messing them up. His gray v-neck shifts against his chest. “I’m a ‘rolling stone’ boy, I never sleep alone… Do you understand that? I’m not who I - I’m not the soul I used to be, Y/N.” he states, hazel eyes shining with tears. “I don’t know what you’re looking for, but I’m not it.” he shakes his head, nibbling on his lip.

Swallowing, you reach up to cup his cheek, thumb brushing across his prominent cheekbone, over the scattered moles and freckles. “I’m searching…” you lick you lips, “For something that I… can’t reach…” you mutter quietly, pausing for a minute. “I don’t want innocent, Barry. I want danger, lies. Tell me a white lie, Barry.” you beg, eyes blown wide, lip quivering slightly.

His mouth forms a thin line; hands wrapping around your waist, scrunching your soft sweater in between his long fingers. “I don’t love you.” he says bitterly, scowling. You drop your hand, looking at him with teary eyes. “I told you from the beginning, Y/N, the very beginning, I am no good for you… I…” he trails off, gazing down at you.

With one hand, you cup his neck, yanking him down to your level. Your lips mold against his, much like a missing part of a puzzle. He moans quietly, fingers dancing up to your jawline, deepening the kiss. Mindlessly, you toy with the loose short strands of hair on the base of his neck, tongue dragging across his lips.

A slight sigh escapes him and he pulls away from you, mouth creating a small popping noise. His forehead presses to yours; hair sandwiched in between the skin. “Tomorrow morning you aren’t going to find a body sleeping next to you.” he hums, eyes heavy. Barry leads you toward the low to the bed, laying you down. “I hope that you know that.”

You watch him strip off his petticoat and jeans, kicking off his boots, crawling into the bed with you. Nodding, you curl your fingers in his gray cotton v-neck, head leaning on his shoulder. “I know…” you say, voice laced with sorrow, “Barry?” He hums in response, arms cradling you into his chest, like how he always does. “I love you too…” you whisper in the darkness, eyelids fluttering shut.

Barry’s breath hitches, eyes screwing shut. He loves you so much, but he’s just a ghost that comes and goes. Never to stay in one place.


	41. Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you don't want to be Barry's enemy?

WARNING: Smut

 

The Flash was always too fast for you, except for today; you finally captured him. Peering back at you, he holds his cuffed wrists straight in front of him as you lead him to the pipeline. “I can phase out of these, you know.” he smirks, black hoodie swaying around his torso.

“Actually, you can’t, Barry. They were specially designed for speedsters by yours truly.” you tut, shoving him forward. Unexpectedly, he spins around, converse squeaking, body pressed to yours. “Get in the cell, Barry.” you frown, taking a step back. Control yourself, Y/N.

He follows your movements, leaning close to you; his breath touches your ear. Lime green eyes drop their attention to your breasts in your tight teal suit. “Make me.” he challenges, tongue licking across his upper teeth in an act of seduction. “I know you want me…so take me.” he purrs, pressing his hard on to your thigh.

Gasping, you bite your lip, eyes jumping to the security camera. In a second, it’s dismantled, thanks to your powers. Barry grins wickedly, catching your earlobe in between his teeth and tugging. With his hands still cuffed, he unzips the small zipper to your black and teal leather pants. “Don’t think this means you’re free…” you warn, nibbling on his pale neck. 

He chuckles, pushing your pants down as far as he can. “I wasn’t.” Barry says while he gets on his knees. “Trust me, seeing a hero beg for me will be payment enough.” he smirks, mouth hovering above the waistband of your panties. His teeth latch on to the thin fabric, pulling them down your thighs. “Ah, you’re already so wet for me. Interesting…” he hums.

You rest your back against the padded wall, watching his lips move closer to your sex. Instantly, his mouth latches onto you, tongue teasing your pussy. “Barry, Barry, Barry…” you chant, closing your eyes while he dips his tongue in and out, long fingers lazily doodling on your bare thighs. His eyelashes brush against your skin, finally fluttering up at you, green eyes sparkling.

Barry flattens his pink tongue, hollowing his cheeks. His black hoodie tumbles off his shoulder, landing in a pool at his elbows. You let out a shallow breath, tugging on his milk chocolate hair, causing him to moan deeply, lapping up your juices. “I’m… Oh god… I’m gonn-” you yell, head thumping against the cushioned wall. Oh my god, who knew a villain’s mouth was so good?

The second you cum, Barry cleans up your pussy, swallowing everything; you groan, hips bucking at him. When he pulls away, a trail of drool on the corner of his lips, smirking his signature way. “How was that, princess? Not too bad for a villain?” he teases, voice hoarse and gravelly, like pure sex. You really shouldn’t be thinking that way about your enemy…

“It… Wow.”

The speedster stands up, holding his chained hands in front of him. “Imagine what I could do when my hands are free…” he winks, sashaying into the cell. Your chest heaves up and down, eyes watching the clear door seal shut; Barry brushes off his tan jeans nonchalantly, licking his lips. Maybe you don’t want to be his enemy after all.


	42. Surprise Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fighting, Barry treats you.

“Come on, where’s the fun, doll?” Barry smirks, crossing his arms over his tight fitting maroon t-shirt, leaning against a post of a street light. The toe of his shiny black Supra’s hits the ground, legs making a abstract triangle. “The least you can do is fight back!” he says, exasperated, bending over.

Fire sparks from your fingers on and off and you groan, throwing your head back. Okay, first of all, you didn’t even want to get in your suit in the first place! Second, Barry Allen just wants to push your buttons. No. Not today. “Look, I’m not in the mood to play right now, got me?” you snap, slowly walking towards the speedster.

Huh. Your voice is…different. Barry didn’t catch any hint of the usual flirting. The two of you always flirt! “What’s got your panties in a twist?” the brunette scoffs, pushing himself up straight. He shoves his hands in the back pockets of his ripped blue skinny jeans.

Oh. Oh, that is it! “I’m pregnant, you fucking asshole!” you scream, catching Barry by surprise. His bright lime green eyes an inch and unexpectedly, he flashes off, leaving you standing alone. Does he…no, he can’t possibly know. It was only a one, okay tw- three… a three time thing…

*TIME SKIP*

Leave it to The Flash to lead you to a fucking safe house…again. Rubbing your growing stomach through your flowy orange blouse, you cautiously step into the small building. “Barry?” you whisper, craning your neck to gaze around his ‘house’. Swallowing, you continue to waddle in, hoping to find a couch…or a chair.

“It’s mine, isn’t it? Comes his dark voice from the corner of the room. His back is towards you and you can make out his muscles through his silky black dress shirt. “Wasn’t hard to figure out.” he sighs, hands tinkering with something in front of him.

You huff a breath out, biting your lip. “Yes, she’s yours, Barry.” you confirm, shifting on your feet. “Why am I here? Obviously we can’t fuck, so what do you want? My back is killing me.” A hiss escapes you and you grab your lower back. “Barry, please, I want to sit…”

The brunette spins around, smirking. “Well, sit.” he rolls his mossy green eyes, retying the red apron above his waistband. It flares out against his skinny black jeans, stopping mid thigh. “I even made dinner. Yes, made. Didn’t steal…well, this time. “ he mocks, smirking while he pulls out a chair.

Hesitantly, you sit down, sending him a little half smile. “What’s your angle here?” you tease, placing the napkin on your lap.

Laughing, Barry takes a seat across from you, shaking his head. “No angle. Just Barry and Y/N. No good, no evil.” he purrs, unwrapping the meal, “I just…want to be there. For both of you.” His green eyes sparkle at you, lips in a faint grin. Maybe Barry will be a good dad.


	43. You Know The Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Caitlin ask too many questions.

Ever since Cisco discovered who your husband is, he’s been trying to squeeze information out of you. Caitlin even went into immense trouble to do her research on you. Y/N Allen. Married to Barry Allen. Aka The Flash, notorious supervillain. The team can’t believe it. You are so sweet; how can you be with someone so evil?

You can’t help but sigh when Caitlin asks you that question. Twisting the diamond ring on your finger, you chew on your bottom lip, spinning in the office chair. “He’s… different around me. Loveable. Adorable.” you sigh happily, toying with the hem of your icy blue off-the-shoulder blouse; she grins sadly. “Kissabl-”

“Okay, okay, we get it, a lot of ‘able’s!” Cisco interrupts, waving his tan hands in front of him, face scrunched in disgust, pale yellow long sleeve shifting under the black ‘nerd out’ t-shirt. Leave it to Cisco to disrupt the cute moment… “Can you,” he coughs into his fist, “Give us some, you know, tips to stop him?” he tries to persuade you.

Caitlin shakes her head, playing with her clear crystal necklace, brown doe eyes staring at the engineer. “No… We can’t ask you to rat out your own husband!” she retorts helplessly. You send her a thankful glance, blue heels tapping on the floor. “But… do you know how fast he can go? Hypothetically, of course.” she asks bashfully, tan pencil skirt leaning on the desk.

Rolling your eyes, you throw your hands up in the air, chuckling silently. How did you know she would ask something like that? “Guys! For the last time, I’m not answering any questions about Barry. End. Of. Story!” you say, voice stern as you lock eyes with the two scientists. They both deflate at your comment.

“You’re such a damn good wife.” Barry appears, wolf-whistling, black henley hugging his torso perfectly. “I knew I married you for a reason…” he smirks, picking you up in his arms like a ragdoll; you wrap your arms around his neck. You know the drill. He pecks your cheek, “Sorry, but I need you, babydoll.”

As expected, Cisco makes an attempt to grab something; perhaps a gun. Caitlin jumps, eyes blown wide at the speedster. “Love to stay and chat, but, you know what they say, gotta run…” he hums, twirling on the base of his navy Vans. “Oh, and one more thing, stop asking my wife questions. Got me?”

Before they can even respond, Barry flashes away with you in his arms. “Arg! Come on!” Cisco shouts in frustration. “Figures. We have one source, but can’t even utilize them!” Caitlin just shakes her head.


	44. Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and you reunite. *wink*

WARNING: Smut

 

Fucking Vibe caught you. You can’t believe you’re in the pipeline; you’ve been in the pipeline for days! The leather of your red jacket squeaks against the padded wall when you cross your arms, ass leaning and legs stretched out. This is exhausting; it’s exhausting doing absolutely nothing all day! Your mind drifts to your boyfriend…if he was here…

“Someone call for a villain?” Barry smirks, light red button down hugging his torso due to how fast he was going. His arm is propped up on the pillar, hand hovering over the keypad. “Sorry I took so long, babydoll. Didn’t know where you were…” he trails off, biting his lip while cracking the cell door open.

You roll your eyes, wrapping your arms around his neck, fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. Damn, he looks hot. “That’s okay… But you know what’s not okay?” you pout, “We haven’t fucked in like a week…” Your fingers drop to the top button, eyelashes fluttering at his lust-filled green eyes.

He catches your hand, making a tsk noise with his tongue. “You know my rules, princess.” he scolds, pushing your jacket off your shoulders. “I get to undress you first.” His voice is deep, dominate, creating a wet pool in your underwear. Next is your tight black tank top, which meets the floor, along with your bra. “Oh, I can’t wait to fuck you with the camera taping.” he purrs into the shell of your ear.

When Barry unbuttons your baby blue skinny jeans, you gasp, feeling the fabric pool around your ankles. You go to take off his shirt only for his hands to stop you again. The speedster rips the buttons, popping each one, shrugging the red dress shirt off. His toned chest presses against yours, lips tilting in his famous smirk.

Before you can blink, he already has his formfitting tan skinny jeans kicked off, bare ass exposed to the camera. “You ready, babydoll?” he asks, not giving any time to answer before inserting the tip of his dick inside you. A yelp comes out of you; hands clawing at his pale back. “Scream my name, Y/N. Tell them who’s yours.” he hisses, snapping his hips into yours harshly.

His dick stretches out your pussy and your mouth hangs open slightly. A moan drips from your lips as he pounds into you, blunt fingernails digging into your thighs. “Barry!” you repeat over and over again, eyelids shut, breasts bouncing against his pecs. He chuckles, dipping down to bite your neck while starting to vibrate.

Sweat forms on his thick brow, muscles flexing with every movement; his full chestnut locks tumble in front of his lime green eyes. “Yes, that’s it, baby girl, you’re mine…” he grumbles, breathing heavily; thrusts becoming sloppy and uneven. You cry, back arching on the wall, stomach becoming tight. “Oh, you want to cum, princess? Cum then.” he orders, squeezing one of your breasts in his giant hand.

“Ugh, Barry!” you shout, nails digging into his skin. He pants, feeling your juices around his cock, still rocking back and forth, until he lets himself go. A blissful groan rips from his throat and he throws his head back, hair flying around, green eyes wide, adam’s apple bobbing. “Barry….” you hum, trying to catch your breath.

With a deep sigh, he waits a moment before detaching himself from you. His lips twitch upward into a smile, “That was long overdue, babydoll.” He kisses you before flashing both of your clothes back on. You grin mischievously, stopping him from buttoning a few of the top buttons; he winks at you, licking his teeth as he faces the camera. “Well,” he claps his hands, “That was fun. Right, right, babe?” he looks over his shoulder; you nod. “Next time, leave some toys for us to play with? And, oh, one more thing.” he walks up to the camera, only inches from it. “Hurt my girl and I’ll end you.”


	45. Personification of Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry needs a punishment.

WARNING: Smut

 

You smirk, watching the speedster squirm around on the bed. He is already naked, desperate to be touched. His dick is rock hard, nipples red and aching. Your bare feet pad across the carpet, fingers barely touching the bed. Your clothes have been long forgotten in the corner of the hotel room; body fully exposed to him.

He arches his back, whining to grab your attention. Well, that’s pretty much his job; throwing tantrums to get your attention. “Come on, Y/N! I said I was sorry! Just fucking touch me, god damnit!” he spits, practically vibrating on the bed. “What I did wasn’t that evil!” he tries to reason, pouting.

“You almost killed people, Barry.” you hiss, finally climbing onto the mattress, kneeling in between his long legs. He rolls his eyes, scoffing. “We had a deal. I think you need to be punished…” you tease, leaning down; breasts coming into contact with his torso. A gasp bubbles in his throat, full eyelashes fluttering against his pale cheeks. “Who knew a supervillain could be so…submissive?” you hum seductively.

Barry sucks in a breath, trying his best to bite back a whimper. Damn, his dick is throbbing. “Y/N, please, please, please, just… just touch me! I promise I’ll be a good boy!” he begs, lower lip quivering faintly. You cock an eyebrow, sitting up to reposition yourself. “Come on! I won’t- I won’t steal for two wee- no, that’s… a week! No stealing for a week, I sw- oh fuck!” he hisses, feeling you sink down on his cock.

Chewing on your lip, you brace your hands on his strong chest, muscles moving underneath your palms. Barry groans, attempting to grab you, pulling at the restraints like a madman. “You aren’t cumming until you’re told to, got me?” you say sternly, slowly rocking your hips with his. He whimpers but nods eagerly. “Good boy.” you praise.

The color of his cheeks darken. No, he isn’t a good boy! He’s the best villain ever! You giggle at his inner conflict, fingers twitching on his pale skin. His breath hitches, eyelids snapping shut while you play with his nipples, bouncing up and down. “Ugh, Y/N!” he screams, beads of sweat dripping off his temples. You twist one, playfully pinching it. “P-please, oh god! Fuck!” His hips involuntarily buck up, dick hitting your g-spot.

You moan softly, grinding down on him. He peers at you; eyes covered in a glaze, adam’s apple prominent. God, he is literally the personification of sex. “Are you close, my boy?” you ask breathlessly, knot forming in your lower stomach. Barry nods, thick eyebrows scrunched together, mouth opened faintly. “Okay, on three…” you order, rocking your body. “One… tw-”

Shouting profanities, Barry lets himself cum, eyes rolling back and torso vibrating. You gasp, mixing yourself with him as you pinch his nipples. He pants, watching you continue to ride him. A few minutes later, you stop, climbing off him. “I… Will I get that next week if I’m a good boy?” he wonders, staring up at the ceiling.

“Only if you’re good.”


	46. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those two words...

WARNING: Smut

 

It all started with two simple words: good girl. That somehow sent you over the edge and made you grip the counter. Barry only noticed this because he heard your nails scrape the wood. Cocking his head, his tongue darts across his top teeth, papers scattering on the table before he crosses his arms over his naked chest.

You suck in a deep breath, eyes snapping shut as he approaches. “Oh, you like when I call you my good girl?” he smirks, wrapping his arms around your middle. His head hangs low, barely touching your ear, lips inches away, breath hitting skin. “You are so good to me, babydoll…” he purrs, hand traveling to your thin underwear. “I don’t deserve you…”

Biting your bottom lip, you press your ass to his front; Barry chuckles darkly, pushing your panties down your legs. Your sheer black blouse slips off your shoulder and you shiver, feeling his plump skin leave wet kisses on your neck. “You’re so beautiful, so pretty, my pretty girl….” he praises, dark green orbs eyeing your jawline. “Tell me what you want, sweets. Do you want my dick or my fingers inside that gorgeous body?” he hums, fingers squeezing your stomach.

With a moan, you rest your forearms against countertop, ass perfectly on display. Barry tilts his head down, raising one of his thick eyebrows. “Dick… please.” you clarify, batting your eyelashes back at him. He smirks, fingers leaving your skin to pull his gray joggers down. In a minute, he has a condom on.

“Of course, sexy.” he muses, pushing himself inside you at a steady pace. Gasping, you hold onto the kitchen counter more securely, hair tumbling in front of your eyes. Barry stretches all of himself in you before he finally starts moving. “Babydoll, you feel so fucking good around my cock.” he chides, thrusting into your hips with his.

A peaceful groan falls from your mouth and Barry grins wickedly, fingers groping your breasts through your shirt. Snapping his lower body, he can feel your skin clenching around his. “Oh, hottie, you’re so good… Ugh, how did-” he gasps, hiding his face between your shoulderblades, “I get so lucky?” the speedster grunts, bucking his hips, dick twitching.

As soon as he begins vibrating, you lose it. You scream his name, nails scratching the wood, orgasm hitting you like a train. Barry hisses, letting himself go. Panting, he rocks against you a couple times before removing his dick from your body. “Mmm… you’re so amazing, babydoll. I love you.” he hums, turning your head, “My sweet, good girl.” he grins, capturing your lips in his.

“Oh…mmm… I love you too…” you whisper into his mouth, spinning around. Your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him close. “Wait,” you pause, “Don’t you have to plan?” you ask in a soft tone.

Barry frowns, grabbing ahold of your thighs. “I’ll do it later.”


	47. Power Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Barry are #goals.

Power couples are, well, powerful! When you and Barry first met, it was the perfect match. With his speed and your brain, your heists are full proof. That is, if he could focus for once in his life.

“You know, this art museum is missing something…” he purrs, hand on his hip while he looks around, tapping his long index finger on his chin. Rolling your eyes, you focus on disabling the alarm that’s attached to the piece of art. His all-black converse squeak on the cream polished floor, turning to you. “Got it…” he says, holding both his hands in L-shapes, making a square in front of his squinted eye.

You huff, pressing buttons as fast as you can. Can’t get caught. “Barry, not right now…” you scold, hearing him continue sneaking around the sculpture.

He moves his hands away from his face, still in a square, then back. “Ain’t she a beauty?” he chuckles, stepping closer to you, “I’d like to pin you up against the wall…” he smirks, hoodie falling from his shoulder.

Scoffing, you hit one more button, smiling when there’s a small beep. Got it. “Do you ever stop for just a second?” you question, pulling the glass case off the sculpture. This is going to make you guys rich!

He puckers his lips, arms falling to his sides as his nature colored eyes glance up. Then he shakes his head, brown fluff of hair bouncing under the black beanie. “Nah.” he shrugs, “Not my fault you’re super hot and smart.” he tuts, grabbing the sculpture, using his super speed so the monitor won’t catch anything.

Standing up, you nod your head, crossing your arms over your tight black long sleeve shirt. “Okay, babe.” you roll your eyes, hearing the sound of footsteps echo in the hall. “Stop flirting and get speeding!” you hiss, slapping his arm.

Barry stifles a giggle, grinning as he hoists you on his back. “And we’re gone!” he smirks, flashing the both of you to the safe house. Another heist completed by the evil power couple!

 

*TIME SKIP*

 

Being captured by S.T.A.R. Labs wasn’t part of the plan. If this was a normal cell, you could get out easy; pick the key or something. Except, this isn’t. This is a cell designed for meta humans; the pipeline, as they call it.

“Where’s Barry?!” Joe barks, hands pressed to the glass. His black tie dangles against his blue button down; suit jacket hovering over his torso.

Your back leans against the dark blue cushioned wall, arms crossed over your dark purple t-shirt. With your legs crossed, you roll your eyes, “He’s late. As per usual.” you sigh, looking at your nails with a bored expression.

Cisco cranes his neck forward, eyes squinted at you. “What’s that mean?” he quips, pulling his gray sleeves up his arms, navy Doctor Who t-shirt riding up his back. “Look, girl, he ain’t coming. He raced off; left you. Even if he did, we’d do the same thing we did to you!” he points to the cell, “Right, Cait?” Caitlin nods.

Huffing, you walk up to the glass, hips swaying with each step. “You don’t know my Barry. He’s coming, he loves me! He’s just late.” you try to reason, snarling at the group. Cisco rolls his eyes with a scoff.

When Caitlin raises her pointer finger, about to speak, there’s a gust of air. “I do love her.” Barry smirks, propping himself on the wall. Everyone jumps, racing to grab him. He rolls his green eyes, zipping away, “Honestly, guys, you’d think you’d learn.” he mutters as he taps into the lock, opening the cell. “Hey there, baby!” he beams, black flannel flapping when he speeds to you, smiling radiantly.

You wrap your arms around his neck, hopping up and hooking your legs on his waist. “You’re late again.” you smirk, pecking his lips; his hands rest under your thighs. “But I knew you’d come.” you hum, tucking your head to his chest.

“I always will for you.” Barry whispers, peeking behind him. “Now, I’d love to stay and chat, but, we gotta go. Be seeing you!” he smirks, cradling your neck in his palm before he speeds you off.

There’s a moment of absolute silence. “Shit.” Cisco mutters, blinking at the now empty cell.

“Yeah…” Caitlin and Joe agree.


	48. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Barry, Barry helps you

You would be surprised how much strange things happen in Central. Example, right now there’s a man bleeding from his side next to you. Holding the thin shawl around your shoulders, your eyes jump towards him. Maybe you should help him… He looks like he’s hiding from something; nestled behind the concrete wall. “Have you seen a man bleeding out?” a voice asks, cool and lacking emotion.

Peering up, you shake your head frantically at the man in the blue parka, hair dangling in front of your dirt covered face. With a grunt, he keeps walking. When the hero is gone, you pad over to the brunette, eyeing the big red blood stain on his white t-shirt. He glares at you, flinching away from your touch. “You’re hurt. Please let me help you.” you say in a quiet tone, removing your light blue shawl, leaving you in just a pale yellow tank top.

When you wrap the thin fabric around his torso, a hiss escapes his plump lips, eyes screwed shut in pain. Wind whips your hair and you frown, tying the shawl tightly over the stain. “There. The bleeding should stop soon, hopefully.” you sniffle, wrapping your arms around your body in an attempt to keep warm.

“You’re cold…” he mutters, eyebrows raising to his forehead. You shrug it off; it’s always cold, you should be used to it. “I have to…repay you for this. Nobody in their right mind would help a villain.” he chuckles, lime green eyes watching you shake your head. “What do you want? Money? An artifact? I can get anything. I’m the fastest man alive!” he tuts, sitting up better, black and white skinny jeans sagging.

Continuing to shake your head, you frown. “No, I don’t need anything. I’m alright.” you insist.

The tall man scoffs, throwing his head back. Harsh air messes up his light brown hair and he shivers. “You can’t…be serious?” he blinks, seeing you stare back at him. His eyes catch your dirty clothes and stoic face. “How about you come to my safe house? Take a shower, eat something. You need it.” You’re about to protest when he covers your mouth with a leather gloved hand. “I’m Barry; the Flash, if you will… I can and will speed you there if you fight me.” he grins.

You bite your lip. Well, a shower would be nice…and food is always good. Anything is better than this. “Okay.” you breathe, helping Barry stand up.

*TIME SKIP*

Holding your baby girl in your arms, you pull the covers over your body, smiling. Barry walks in, quickly stripping out of his clothes. “Barr… I love you so much.” you whisper, tears stinging in your eyes.

Zooming to the bed, he grabs your hand, thumb rubbing the ring on your finger. “I love you too, babydoll…”


	49. Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie thinks her daddy's a dancer. She doesn't need to know the truth.

To say Barry is tired after his shift is a serious understatement. With his royal blue duffel bag slung over his black hoodie, he pushes the door open with his shoulder, yawning. He hates working birthday parties. They pay really good, but…sometimes the people are crazy.

Sneaking into the house, he kicks off his shoes, tossing his bag down. Ellie should be asleep by now. There’s no need trying to hide it. He’s too tired to care. Unzipping his hoodie, Barry heads towards the kitchen, dropping the article of clothing on an abandoned chair. The muscles in his back ripple against his tight black tank top as he leans into the fridge. Ah, you bought some food; he doesn’t have to steal tonight. The villain can finally eat!

“Daddy?” Ellie’s quiet voice echoes through the safe house, hinted with sleep. “Why you home so late?” she asks, opening and closing her mouth, blue eyes slightly hooded. “Mommy sleepin’. She waited-ted for you.” she yawns, bright orange tiger onesie scrunching when she rubs her eyes.

Frowning, Barry inhales sharply, shutting his door to the fridge. It’s nearly two in the morning, the three year old should not be up. “Babycakes, daddy had an…event he had to dance for.” he mumbles, turning around and squatting. He should have put on sweats. These black booty shorts don’t really…hide that much. “Why are you still up, missy?” he cocks an eyebrow, brown hair flat against his forehead.

This is when Barry wishes he was here more often. “I was waitin’ for you to get home.” Ellie mutters, wrapping her arms around his neck. Welp, Barry’s heart just kinda broke more. “Why you gotta dance for other people?” she questions, hiding her face in the pale crook of shoulder.

And, okay, the speedster is positive that he heard his own heart shatter. “Well, sweets, daddy… That’s daddy’s job.” Barry bites his lip, picking her up. The booty shorts chafe against his thighs while he walks to her little room, quickly checking on you. Still asleep. “If I didn’t, your mother and I wouldn’t be able to take you all the places we do, understand?” His bright green eyes watch her nod. “Now, I need you to get to sleep so I can take you to preschool in the morning… okay?

Preschool is fun, Ellie decides. She lets him tuck her in, folding her arms over the blanket. The black tank top wrinkles at his abs and his strong muscles flex when he bends down to kiss her forehead. “Night, da- can you dance for mommy and me tomorrow?” she whispers.

“Of course, sweetcheeks.” Barry promises, trying his best to hide his smirk. When she says goodnight, he returns it, switching on the panda bear nightlight. Sluggishly, he rubs his bushy eyebrow as his bare feet pad to the bedroom. His heart aches at the sight of you sleeping alone.

With a deep frown, Barry sneaks in, sitting on the bed. It shifts at his weight and you whimper, reaching out for something that’s just not there. Breathing deep, the villain presses his palms to his forehead. “She doesn’t need to know what my job really is.” he reasons with himself quietly. “Being a stripper isn’t something to be ashamed of…” he reminds, crawling into bed with you.


	50. How To Be A Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out about his job.

It’s not like Barry checks his safe house after work. He probably should. As a villain, there is bound to be a hero seeking for his ‘lair’. What he really didn’t expect is you to be there. For a moment, his wide eyes stare at you on the couch, before he flicks the light switch back off. Explaining why he’s both shirtless and wearing tight booty shorts is not something he wants to do at this time.

His upper chest moves as he scratches behind his neck, biceps flexing. Barry knows what that frown means. He’s been on the short end of it far too many times. “Hey babydoll…” he mumbles, tugging on one of his tiny gauges nervously. “I wasn’t expecting you here.” he says as he drops his bag to the floor, speeding over to you.

“Are you cheating on me?” Is your first response. Tears sting in the corners of your eyes and you slump your shoulders, staring at Barry. He gulps, shaking his head; milk chocolate brown locks scattering across his forehead. “Then where were you?” you croak, yanking on your gray and red high school shirt. “And why are you naked?” you add in an accusing tone.

Barry really needs to get dressed before leaving the club; usually he just speeds home. Sighing, he carefully sits next to you, blue shorts wrinkling at his upper thighs. “I… My job.” he stutters, “Along with being a villain, I, um, I’m a stripper.” he breathes out, mossy green eyes watching the small silver ball in his belly button scrunch with his abs. The cat’s out of the bag now, he supposes.

The little breath that escapes you makes Barry’s mind race. No, he can’t lose you. You’re the only good thing about him. “Do you…just take off your clothes?” you whisper, repositioning your legs underneath yourself; black opaque leggings rising up your ankles. “Or do you…” you trail off, drying your eyelashes.

“I mean, I do lap dances. But I don’t have sex with anyone. And I don’t kiss either… I save that for you, you know?” A smirk tests his lips when he looks at you. “Being a strpper doesn’t make you a slut. Just a job. I do it to get paid.” the speedster defends himself, green eyes traveling with your every move until you land in his lap. Out of instinct, Barry wraps his arms around your waist, sighing, feeling your hands on his freckled cheeks, pushing his red gauges back slightly.

Well, this is certainly not what he expected. Your chest presses to his; the belly button ring barely grazes your soft t-shirt. “If that’s all you do… I… I’m not mad.” you say truthfully, shaking your head. “I’m a little upset that you didn’t tell me sooner, but, not mad.” you pause, pushing his fluffy hair off his forehead only for it to flop back.

Smirking, Barry leans forward, kissing your lips. “I’ve got my whole world in my hands, babydoll.” he mutters.


	51. Take A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has a break.

Breaks weren’t something that Barry gets too often. Luckily, he has one right now; a short one, but a break nonetheless. It’s times like these that Barry’s glad he’s a speedster. After tugging on a pair of black sweats over his thong, he quickly zips home. You probably put Ellie to bed by now.

The clock ticks on the wall, letting everyone know that it’s eight thirty. Perhaps a small, very small, smile creeps on his face when he hears you reading a story aloud. Perhaps.

Damn, he really does love the sound of your voice. Not wanting to disturb you, the villain’s black and white slip on Vans tiptoe to his daughter’s room. Enchanted is the story you’re reading. He knows this because you’re trying to sing the song; he sings it for Ellie a lot.

“I’ve been dreaming of a true love’s kiss…” he grins, propping his shoulder on the doorframe. Ellie gasps, light honey brown locks bouncing around as she sits upright, fuzzy white bunny onesie exposed. Barry brushes his short hair off his forehead, green eyes sparkling. “You were made to finish-”

“Your duet…” you beam, shutting the flimsy cover of the storybook. Clapping, Ellie watches Barry enter the room, smiling wide. The speedster chuckles, wrapping an arm around his stomach as he bows. Standing from the seat, you readjust your light green sleep shirt, sashaying over to him. “Oh, I see you’re just in time to put the princess to bed?” you giggle, looping your arms around his neck, fingers toying with his red gauges.

Nodding, Barry pecks your lips, hands roaming up your shirt. “Had a break, so I wanted to check in. See my girls.” he smirks at you before walking to Ellie’s bed. “Hey sugar.” he mutters, voice slightly mocking a whisper, as his long pale fingers card through her hair. “How was your day, sweetie?” he asks, tucking her in.

She stares up at him, bright blue eyes wide. “We made-ded paintin’s of our family!” she proclaims, grinning brightly. Barry makes an impressed face, resting his hands on his knees, stomach muscles scrunched in on themselves. “Mine was the best…” Ellie mumbles, eyelids fluttering shut.

“I bet it was, sugar.” Barry whispers, dropping a kiss to her forehead before standing up. A smile blossoms across your lips and you watch him stalk towards you. “Mmm… I missed you…” the speedster grumbles, pulling you to his chest when he gets to the hallway. The cool metal dot pokes your upper stomach and you hide your face in his bare skin. “I gotta get back, babydoll.” he grunts, leaning down to kiss you.

Well, at least you got to see him at his break. Trying not to frown, you place your palms on his cheeks, staring into his mossy green eyes, fingertips barely touching his gauges. “I’ll see you in the morning though.” you say hopefully; nods.

“Yup, in the morning. I promise.” Barry confirms, pecking you on the lips repeatedly until you giggle. He adores your giggle. “Oh… I was thinking, how would you feel about me with a lip piercing?” he questions, quirking one of his thick eyebrows.


	52. Shocking, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth 1 Barry visits Earth 4.

Honestly, Barry didn’t think he was going that fast. It wasn’t like he was trying to run to another earth. “Cisco? Cait? Guys, where am I?” he speaks, pointer finger pressed to the little yellow lightning bolt on his ear. All he’s getting is white noise. Frustrated, he pulls his coil off, exposing the unkempt light brown locks.

He slowly walks down the dirty street, dim streetlights illuminating his way. Maybe he could find someone to help him get back. Like when he met Kara! A bright neon red sign catches his attention. Through the mist, Barry squints, coming closer to the place. Cinema X. Huh, looks… interesting. Granted, he has no clue what the place is.

Cupping his gloved hands around his temples, he peers through the window. Inside, the lighting is tinted red, and there’s a few clear tables with poles… Oh, it’s a strip club. Just when Barry is about to continue, something- no, someone makes him stop. His turtle green eyes widen a fraction, seeing himself spin one last time on the pole, winking as he heads backstage. A loud cough bubbles in his chest and he places a hand to his throat. He’s a stripper on this earth?!

Momentarily, one of the doors to the club opens; the doppelgänger emerges, wearing a loose pair of off gray joggers and a navy blue hoodie, unzipped so you can see his abs. Earth 4 Barry turns to the side, opposite of Barry, beginning to strut down the sidewalk. Biting his lip nervously, Barry follows shortly behind him, far enough not to cause suspicion. Then again, if he gets caught, he can speed off.

Wind blows Earth 4 Barry’s flat hair off his forehead while he struggles to pull something from his pocket; his phone. Hissing, he presses it to his ear- wait. Barry looks closer, noticing small red gauges. Woah, he’s a bad boy on this earth! “Hey babydoll.” the doppelgänger smiles, pausing, “Yup, just finished my shift. I’m heading home…. Ellie still up?” he asks, licking his bottom lip, darting around the corner.

Barry furrows his eyebrows, mouthing ‘Ellie?’ to himself. Who is that? Maybe if he continues following, he’ll find that out. “Well, tell her daddy will read to her if she’s ready for bed.” Earth 4 Barry chuckles. “I’m almost home - two seconds.” he promises, zipping off. He’s a speedster on this earth two?!

Speeding after him, Barry ends up at a safe house; it kinda appears to be home-y. As he gawks at the house, mind trying to connect all the pieces, he doesn’t focus on the other him. He really should. Suddenly, he’s tackled, falling to the musty ground with a loud yelp. His doppelgänger pins his arms down, hovering over him; hoodie strings tickling his cheek. Did… did he just get tackled by himself? “Who the fuck are you and why the fuck do you have my face?!” Oh boy, this is going to be interesting…

“Who the fuck are you and why the fuck do you have my face?!” Barry seethes, trapping his leather-clad doppelgänger against the wall, forearm pressed to his throat. Earth one Barry cringes slightly, squeezing one eye shut with his slender face turned. “I’m not asking again.” he grits his teeth, squaring his bare shoulders. “You were in my house, near my daughter… I swear, if you don’t answer…” he vibrates his hand, scowling.

How did Barry get into this situation? Think, think… “Why am I a stripper?!” Earth one Barry blurts out, gulping. His light green eyes travel down his double’s body; thick eyebrows furrowed together. “And why do I have a belly button piercing?!” he adds in, frowning, eyes creeping back upward. “And earrings?!”

“Gauges.” Earth four Barry corrects, shifting on his black Vans. Honestly, this guy is really getting on his nerves. “And by you, you mean me. Also, why the fuck have you been following me? If you’re even thinking about my wife or my daughter, I’ll kill you.” he says blankly, squinting. “Who do you work for? I thought I made it clear to Snart…” he huffs, tugging on one of the backs of his small black gauges.

A sound of confusion exits the hero and he cocks his head to the side. “I have a daughter?” Barry breathes, pale forehead crinkling. “With Iris?” he questions, tucking his chin. The evil him blinks, shaking his head. “With who? Who would have a kid with a stripper?!” he mumbles; feeling guilty when the other him growls. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have said that.

The door to the safe house creaks open and Earth four Barry covers his doppelgänger’s mouth. “Barry?” your tired voice echoes in the air as you curl your arms to your chest. “Are you out here? I…” you yawn, “I only have two more hours with you…” you frown, resting your head on the doorframe. It’s almost time for his next heist.

His lips flip down; he peers behind him. “Yeah, babydoll, I’ll be there in a minute, okay? Stay with Ellie.” Barry calls out. “I love you.” A second later you say it back, closing the door. Earth one Barry stares at him with wide eyes, backing up slightly. “What? Y/N and I… She’s my babydoll.” he smirks, “Now, would you leave? I don’t want you near my daughter.” he bites, stepping back and crossing his arms over his pale chest. His abs scrunch slightly, hiding the silver ring.

Earth one Barry gulps, “Okay…” he breathes, running a hand through his quiffed hair. “This is crazy…” he mumbles, speeding off,

A grunt escapes Barry’s plump lips and he spins on his heel. “I’m coming, baby…”


	53. There's Many Things I Wish I Didn't Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wishes he got paid more.

Through the dimly lit living room, Barry tugs off his black tight shirt, tossing it on the chair. With a sigh, he rakes his long fingers through the short light brown hair, messing it up. There’s a light on in the bedroom. Frowning, he speeds to the doorway, coming in. “Babygirl, why are you still up?” he asks, unbuttoning his jeans in front of the dresser.

Instead of responding, you let your eyes map out the muscles in his back, doodling your finger on your thigh in a lazy motion. Barry sighs, stripping off his pants, leaving him in those tight firetruck red boxer briefs that drive you mad. They match his gauges perfectly.

As he removes his silver band from his thin ring finger, placing it on the dresser next to yours, your eyes focus on the tattoo just above his hip. It’s your favorite that he has. In beautiful scroll writing font reads: Ellie - 12.6.14. “I wanted to wait for you.” you whisper, watching him walk to the side of the bed. “I missed you.”

Barry frowns, climbing into bed and pulling the blankets over the both of you. Warmth surrounds you and you snuggle up next to your husband, feeling the cool metal of his bellybutton ring on your lower stomach. “I missed you too, sugar.” he muses, pushing some of your hair off your forehead slowly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to put Ellie to bed.” he mumbles, light green eyes darting around your face.

Sighing, you trace his lightning bolt tattoo on his left pec, leaning your forehead against his freckled cheek. “It’s okay.” you say in a hushed voice, curling your hand on his chest. Another sigh bubbles in his throat while he holds your waist close. “I love you.” you hum, running your hand down his arm to his hand.

His hazel eyes watch your movements intensely; long fingers locking with yours. “I love you too, doll.” he whispers, removing his cheek from your forehead and pressing his nose to your forehead. A shaky breath escapes his plump lips. “I wish it didn’t have to be like this, baby…” he mutters, tears clouding his vision. “We need the money though… and my job pays really good… and, god, I wanna take you and Ellie on that trip so badly…” Barry croaks out, cradling the back of your head in his palm.

“I know you do.” you nod, “We’re going to get that money before her birthday, Barr.” you soooth, cupping his cheek. “And you are the best daddy ever.” you praise, yawning slightly.

The speedster kisses your lips, squeezing your hand. “Sleep, darling.” he whispers, watching your eyelids flutter shut. How is he going to afford that trip to Disney? Looks like he has to use his powers. It’s for a good cause though. If his princess wants to meet princesses, then he’ll do whatever it takes.


	54. I've Said Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find something...

WARNING: Angst

 

When Barry enters the safe house, he staggers to the counter, duffle bag falling to the tiles in the kitchen. Peering around the dimly lighted room, he shoves his hands into the pockets of his black zip up hoodie. Dollar bills crinkle in his vein covered fists and he pulls them out, dropping them on the flat surface.

His lower body leans forward; knobs of the drawers pressing into his thigh, which his silver basketball shorts mask. Sniffling, he untangles the wrinkled bills from themselves, laying them flat and counting. Forty seven dollars. That’s what he made tonight. Rubbing his forehead, he sighs, resting his arms on the edge.

The lights flicker on, illuminating the small kitchen. “B-Barry?” He hears you whisper quietly; it sounds like you’re on the verge of tears. Something shifts in your hands, creating scratching noises. “What the fuck is this?” you blubber, voice cracking slightly.

Barry spins on a dime, mouth hanging open and eyes darting from your face to your hands. Shit. In your hands is a black bag, filled to the brim with stacks of money. “What is it?!” you shout loudly, tears welling up in your eyes as you step forward. His long eyelashes fan downward and he plays with his fingers; hoodie unzipped, exposing his toned torso. “I can’t believe you!” you fume, throwing the bag at his feet, green short shorts swaying at your thighs.

The speedster sighs deeply, pulling at one of his tiny gauges nervously. “You weren't…” he breathes, squeezing his eyelids shut tightly. “You weren’t supposed to find that…” he grunts, gritting his teeth together, trying to be quiet for Ellie’s sake.

Shaking your head, you tug at the end of your black band tank top, squinting at your husband. “Why?!” you spit, lowering your voice to a hushed whisper. Barry remains silent; head cocked to the side, chestnut locks barely touching his bushy eyebrow. “Why?!” you repeat, shoving his chest backwards.

Shutting his eyes again, he rubs the slight scruff scattered across his upper lip, sucking in a breath. “I,” Barry swallows, placing his other hand on his hip. “I was buying the tickets to go to Disney tomorrow, but I needed more money… I made sure nobody saw.” he answers in a gruff voice, plump pink lips in a firm line.

Your shoulders slump as you stare at him through clouded vision. “And you didn’t tell me you were robbing a fucking bank?!” you quiver, holding your temples with both hands. His green eyes droop and he frowns, side of his index finger above his lips, abs scrunching in and out, moving the belly ring. “Barry… I thought you were making money!”

“I am!” he defends, standing up straighter, towering over your body. “It’s not enough though!” Barry sighs, combing his nimble fingers through his thick hair. You frown, drying your cheeks. “Babydoll, I just want to take my girls on a trip, please.” he stresses, cupping her face with his palms. “Please…” he mumbles, kissing your lips softly but deeply.

Sighing into his mouth, you wrap your arms around his neck, tilting your head to get a better angle. He kisses you again and again, hands traveling down to your waist, squeezing. “Just…” you sigh, resting your nose on his freckled cheek. “Tell me next time.”

“Okay, babydoll.” Barry whispers, kissing the side of your head.


End file.
